My Adventures of Love
by XxKalypsoxX
Summary: Lucy bumps into someone unexpected in the woods after being given new training partners by the devil, Mirajane. After training like no tomorrow for the S-Class exams and the Grand Magic Games. What more could she want? Seeing her best-friend find love, maybe that's what she needed to do too. Rated T for safety and RoLu all the way!
1. The Very Beginning

**Hello Minna~ this is my very first fanfic so I will appreciate any criticism that is useful, please no flaming. If you have any concerns regarding my story, feel free to PM me as you please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 《****The very beginning》**

**Lucy's POV**

"Oi! Brats listen up! The Grand Magic Games are in six months time, and the S-Class promotion trials are in three! I expect you to train as much as you can! No slacking off, Lucy, Natsu, Gray..." Master announced.

"Minna, I thought I would place you in more... Fun groups," Mira smirked, I could see the sparkles in her eyes as she thought about couples. I visibly gulped. "So... Lucy you are with me, Laxus, Gajeel and Bisca!" she continued.

"M-Mira! Why can not I be with Natsu, Gray or Er-"

She cut me off with a playful glare or 'playful' glare. I shut up immediately and smiled nervously, my eyes darting around the room. She smiled demonically, "as I was saying. Natsu is with Lisanna, Freed, Alzack and Mystogan. The next group is Gray, Levy, Elfman, Juvia and Cana. The final group is Laki, Bixlow, Wendy, Romeo and Erza. Does anyone have a problem?" Mira finished a little too sweetly.

"NO!" yelled all the mentioned members, most of which who were shaking in fear, including me.

"I did not list the full guild because these are the people that volunteered. Remember, that was what the box was for." she smiled demonically. "You may leave now."

My eyes widened, the small white box that had been lying on the bar counter! Mira had said something about writing your name and slipping it in to the box. She said there was a special reward and the winners got to participate in a contest! I realized everyone else had been fooled, judging by their stupefied looks.

I gulped as I stared Laxus and Gajeel, my new, terrifying training buddies. Not mean or cruel or anything just terrifying. I sighed lightly berating myself, don't judge a book by it's cover, I told myself. How would I feel if someone misunderstood me so much? I wrung my hands on my mini blue skirt and slowly approached them. Laxus looked slightly nervous because he had a tight grip on his beer mug in front of him while Gajeel did not seem to pay much attention to me. I followed his gaze and found him fixated on Juvia. He seemed kind of nervous or sad, I wasn't sure.

"Hello, I thought we might want to... Um, get to know each other a bit more?" I said timidly, but I knew they had heard me as their eyes landed on me petite figure.

"That's a good idea Lucy-san!" Mira chirped from behind me. I jumped a little at this and nearly screamed at her. She thought for a second, "how about a game of Traditional Truth or Dare? What do you say Bisca?"

"Definitely! Mira-chan. How about we meet at... Lucy's house at 4:30 with our bags so we can have a PARTAY then head on to the train station in the morning? Let's try not to get hangovers." Bisca smirked, gosh she resembled Mira! She looked at me with a devilish gleam in her eyes, and I bobbed my head up and down, now terrified. Then ran out of the guild, hands thrown high up in the air, screaming in fear.

The sky was getting dark, that was the first thing I realized. I looked up and saw a storm cloud heading towards Magnolia. I sighed, just my luck. I had plenty of resources in my home, plenty of beer and stuff, as well as food, so no shopping was necessary. It was only 2:30 so I had time to walk around Magnolia and visit my favourite place to find peace.

I found my feet taking me to a small secluded park, I had found this place by pure chance. I had been playing hide and seek with Wendy and Carla and I jumped into a patch of bushes, the bushes weren't as thick as they seemed, so I accidentally stumbled into the clearing. It was a relatively modest play ground with two simple swings, a slide, a seesaw and a simple climbing frame with monkey bars.

It was very green, not only in the summer but also the winter. In the spring, the surrounding forest was flushed with sweet, wild strawberries which I loved to use to make muffins. The muffins I made sold very well, so in those months I managed to gain extra money to spend on myself. I walked over to the old swing set and started swinging.

_Back and forth, back and forth_.

It was one of the most relaxing things I could do, it cleared my head when I got writers block, calmed me down when Natsu was being stupid, gave me the privacy I craved. Overall it is a wonderful place, and I loved it profusely.

_Back and forth, back and forth._

I allowed my mind to wander to last year, where Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games, and _I_ had only gained eight points for my team! Even Natsu has gained twelve! There was no excuse for me!

Natsu... My long term crush, no that was too light of a word, more like my predicted soul mate. I realized these feelings when... He saved me from dropping to my death when Phantom attacked? No I wasn't aware then, but I trusted him with my life back then.

I realized it more like the time when he helped me up after I lost to Flare. That's when I realized, that he would help me through thick and thin. When he smiled and held out a hand, made a cheerful joke and helped me up, I could feel my heart thumping against my chest-

Suddenly, I heard the sound of feet running, the sound of spells being cast.

I jumped off the swing and hit the ground with a thud. Dumb move Lucy, dumb move. I flinched in pain. I then followed my ears, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. I then saw a blur chasing after a well known criminal. I hid behind a tree, whip in hand, waiting for the criminal to run this way. I counted down from ten and then attacked the criminal with my whip. It wrapped around him tightly. Straining to steady my balance with his wild struggling.

"You really think this will stop me?" the infamous dark Mage, Ishiken Tokizu, snarled. "You are the most pathetic Mage in your guild! You do not deserve my recognition. Weakling!" he spat on the floor next to him. "You are no more than trash." Ishiken sneered. "You on the other hand, not as much." He said while addressing the Mage behind me.

I tightened my whip around him. His words had hurt me, I was weak, I knew but I did not need anyone going around rubbing it in my face. I flung the dark Mage in to the air. Before slamming him back down into the ground for a good measure. I clenched my teeth and refused to let the tears flow.

I turned around unprepared to see what I saw, or who on that matter. Messy pitch black hair that covered one of his, mesmerizing red eyes. I my eyes widened in shock. He was wearing a simple brown coat, a plain green T-shirt and plain long black pants.

I thought about saying something, then decided against it. I wasn't one to hold a grudge but then, I was a Fairy and he was a Saber, we weren't exactly known for getting along with each other. Ishiken was unconscious. I retracted my whip and got into battle stance, but not attacking, yet.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said tiredly, I didn't let him see my face yet, just to be sure of my tears.

I pulled back my whip then carefully placed it back in my belt, without bothering to look at him. I then coldly brushed past him without acknowledging he was there. He suddenly grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. My body tensed, and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. He slowly turned to face me.

"Thanks for your help, Lucy-san." he said gently, I looked up into his eyes and saw his sincerity, and hurt. "I'm sorry for what Future me did. As in killing you and trying to kill you."

I felt guilty when I heard how genuine he sounded, he still felt bad for that? I smiled slightly, "it's okay. I don't blame you, you haven't done anything. I didn't say anything before, because of...Um... The rivalry between our guilds." I blushed at how silly I sounded, or how petty I thought I sounded. Not sure.

I then ran off as fast as I could, but I couldn't resist turning around and sticking my tongue out at Rogue childishly. I caught a glimpse of his dumbfounded face, before he shook his head at me looking amused. I kept on running and somehow wound up in front of Natsu's cabin.

It was so messy before I cleaned it up last time, part of me wanted to barge in and give Natsu a hug while another part just wanted to leave without saying farewell. They were so sad.

I hesitantly knocked on the door before, instantly bolting away as my courage failed me once more. Then I felt a few drops of rain hitting my head, I panted slightly from all the running. I looked around realizing I had absolutely no idea of where I was. My fingers fumbled my key ring searching for the gate key of Pyxis.

I jumped as I felt a presence behind me. I whirled around and saw Rogue leaning against a tree wearing his blank poker face. "Are you a stalker?" I asked him quizzically.

"Are you lost? I can show you the way... Because of my dragon slayer senses. Then no more owed between us. I know because of your smell." he sighed while running his fingers lazily through his hair.

I had a staring contest with him, (and lost) before murmuring a quiet, "yes." Then I frowned and looked back at him, "Are you saying I smell?"

"No... I meant your scent." he sighed again before turning his back to me.

"Then what is my scent, why do you go around sniffing people? Pervert!" I glared at him.

"Your artificial scent or your natural scent, it's not my fault I have heightened senses!" he took a look at my stupefied face before continuing, "artificial scent as in the one that you acquire from your environment or natural, the one you were born with."

"Natural and artificial. Oh yeah, and how do you know my name?" I asked him, I was actually curious. I wasn't one of those people who stood out like Erza or Laxus, I was definitely no Natsu. I was just some girl who Minerva beat up til she was an inch from knocking on death's door, during the last Grand Magic Games.

"Sting used to have posters of you all over his room. Also figurines and magazines." he said emotionlessly. "Your artificial smell is vanilla, strawberry and yoghurt. Natural scent is roses and cherries with a hint of pine."

When he said that, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt, I guess I was pretty unnoticeable in the games. I sighed as I silently followed him through the forest. I stared at the ground in front of me as I walked, slowly taking each step with effort.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked from in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I said quietly. I gingerly brought my hand to my face and felt my salty tears brush drip on to my hand. I gently wiped them away.

"You're crying, I can smell the salt." his voice drifted off. "You don't have to talk about it." he added as a small afterthought.

So I didn't, I grit my teeth and kept following him. Allowing my eyes to flicker upwards, I saw Rogue's back. He wore his cloak from the Grand Magic Games. I kept following him aimlessly by watching his shadow, it was different then ours.

It seemed to sway in the wind while swirling into the other shadows it passed upon. Whenever it passed over something light coloured, it seemed to turn solid. Another thing I realized was it almost had a life of it's own. It didn't change when we turned or when the light source changed, it was solely where it wanted to be, amazing.

"We're here." Rogue said stopping out of nowhere. I crashed into him and we were both sent sprawling to the floor.

I started giggling uncontrollably. I couldn't help it. Sitting up I held out a hand and shyly helped Rogue up. He sighed in amusement, or what I presumed to be that. "You should watch where you're going, Lucy-san."

"Sorry... And please no honorifics, I don't really like them. Or the more superior ones, I'm okay with -chan or -kun." I mused.

"Okay, Lucy-chan... But only if you do the same." he stood up and offered me his hand. I blushed as I took his hand.

"Fine... Rogue-kun." I smirked at his reaction. I could tell he was surprised but he remained his composure quite well, only the tell-tale faint pink tint on his cheeks gave it away. "Thanks, you sigh a lot..."

"Bye." he said as he disappeared in a shadow, leaving me in the dust.

* * *

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	2. Family

**Hi guys! I'm going to try and update twice a week, more if I can. Please review, I really need the criticism. Also my work is not beta'd so if you don't mind betaing it then please tell me!**

**Special thanks to my first follower and favourite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hershey's kisses.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 《Family》**

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed as I climbed up the stairs to my apartment. The door was already open, unsurprisingly. I entered and unceremoniously flopped on my couch.

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA! WHO WAS THAT YOU WERE TALKING TO OUTSIDE OF THIS BLOCK?!" Mira yelled, fan girling over all the possibilities. I was thankful she didn't see his face, but sadly she still saw him. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU AND NATSU WERE NEVER A COUPLE?"

"Love?" Erza asked peeking out from my bedroom, a light rose colour staining her cheeks, like always when we discussed matters of the heart. "Laxus is in the bathroom and Gajeel is half asleep on your bed. Bisca will be heading over in a minute. Asuka will be under the care of master, while we go train, and train some more! Okay, now what is this girl talk I'm missing out on?"

"Lucy was talking to a boy! He looked pretty H-O-T from the back!" Mira squealed, I tried covering her mouth but she ducked away just in time so I went sprawling behind her. "If you don't have a boyfriend then I can still pair you up with others! By the way, I think Laxus might have a thing for you!"

"Mira-"

"I heard that Mira!" Laxus said as he exited the bathroom. His arms crossed over his chest, "but I don't really like the idea of you hanging out with others men." he said with a slightly worried aura.

"Laxus is jealous~ Someone's getting fried~" Mira sang in a teasing voice!

"THE MAN WAS MY BOYFRIEND." I yelled too shut them up. Oops, this was not going to turn out good. "JUST LEAVE ME BE. Oh and Erza, why are you here?"

"Jeez Bunny, chill. They can hear you from all the way across Magnolia. Erza is here because she wanted to have a slumber party with her best friends, and who are we to stop her?" Gajeel said while coming out of my bedroom, hands on his head, in a blissful peace.

I heard a knock on the door, so I happily obliged to the position of opening it, so at least I wasn't the center of attention. With a nod, my gunslinging friend came in. "Whose Lucy's boyfriend?" was the first thing she asked. I face-palmed, while sighing, a habit I had managed to acquire from Rogue.

"Can we just play truth or dare?" I mumbled quietly. "Truth or Dare Mira?" shaking my head is amusement, what's with girls these days?

"Dare." was Mira's happy reply.

"I dare to sit on Gajeel's lap in the most romantic way possible for the rest of the game. Take a picture in that position and send it to Levy." I said with a teasing glare.

"Lu-chan~ you're so mean!" Mira said while climbing into Gajeel's lap. She kicked off her shoes, squishing as close to him as possible she wrapped her arms around his neck while gently resting her head against his chest. I decided to take the photo but decided not to send it just yet. "Hmmm, Laxus Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Laxus said as bluntly as he could. That was something I realized, he didn't play games, he just said what he meant and did what he thought had to be done.

"I dare you to tell Freed that you appreciate all that he's done for you and wish him the best. Then finish it with a flirtatious wink." Mira said evilly.

Laxus got out a communication Lacrima and finished his objective. Freed's reaction was priceless, he was crying tears of joy going in about how he could finally look his treasured Laxus-sama in the eye after being weaker then him in strength terms. Then Laxus winked he turned a bright shade of red before stammering out he had to leave.

"Bisca and Lucy Truth or Dare?" Laxus said with a smirk on his face.

"Truth," we said at precisely the same time. We looked at each other in perfect sync before bursting out in laughter.

"Who was your first love?" Laxus asked, his face showing genuine interest.

"Alzack Conell, I can't believe that I loved him this long though." Bisca said with a dreamy look in her eyes, as she faded in to her world of loving fantasies.

"Natsu..." I murmured almost inaudibly. I almost wanted to find a corner, hug my knees and never face them again, it was just so embarrassing, I had only told Cana of my crush after we had a so-called playful drinking contest.

"Erza and Ga-!" I turned to face Bisca who had spoke at the same time as me. "I would appreciate it if you would- STOP COPYING ME! NO YOU STOP."

"Dare, right Gajeel?" Erza said slightly venomously. "AND STOP ARGUING! YOU'RE WORSE THEN NATSU AND GRAY."

"AYE!" Was our Happy like reply. I looked at Bisca and Mira, we all had a evil look in our eyes. Bisca nodded at me and I thought of an idea. "I dare you to find your crush at midnight, give them a kiss on the lips and say goodbye as dramatically as you can, before running away with tears in your eyes. You have to let them see the tears."

"BUNNY! Truth or Dare?" he said as vindictively as he could. It was even in his eyes, I shuddered in fear.

"D-d-dare?" I stuttered out in a whisper.

"I dare you to walk up to Salamander kiss him on the lips then punch his face. After you do that you have to say that you have a boyfriend, Lucy Kick him and then run off." Gajeel said.

Then I heard the loud clash of thunder, followed up by a shy knock on the door. I went over and opened the door to find a soaked Wendy carrying a drenched Carla. Wendy's eyes were watering slightly, I gave her a warm motherly hug before pulling her in.

I led her to the fire place, stopping by the couch to pick up the plumpest cushion before handing it to her while she sat next to the fireplace. I ran over to the bedroom and found a spare blanket. It was made from white fur and cotton, in the center was a large blue heart. I ran back to the guest room passing it to Bisca, who followed her motherly instincts and wrapped it around Wendy.

Then I sprinted into the kitchen and took out all the ingredients for hot chocolate. Luckily there was enough for seven cups. I did the steps carefully, making sure it was right and then dropped some fluffy marshmallows into each one, I put in three extra in Wendy's mug. Placing the mugs on a tray, I carried it over to the living room where everyone was gathered. Placing it on the coffee table, I handed Wendy her mug.

"Wendy, what is wrong?" I asked her tenderly while taking a small sip from my own mug. "You can stay for the night if you want, Erza would bring you to the train station in the morning.

"I was on my way to Laki-san's house when the storm grew a lot. When I was little, my village was attacked during a storm, so they bring back bad memories. I always never really liked the thunder which scared me every time it boomed. I hadn't made it far from the guild when lightning flashed and I was scared. Then came these weird men who tried to kidnap me. I screamed when there was thunder so no one heard. Then one of them grabbed my mouth and Carla scratched him, he punched Carla and knocked her out. I used sky dragon's roar and ran away with Carla, your house was the closest one so I went there as fast as I could. I knew it was your house because Master told me to memorize all the locations so I could run to a friendly house if I was ever in trouble." Wendy told us, looking ready to break down.

"Wendy, you don't have to look strong, if you need to cry then cry. No one is going to judge you." Mira said affectionately to the small bluenette, her arms wide open in welcome. Wendy cried in Mira's arms, surprisingly Gajeel patted the young dragon slayers back.

"I'm going to make dinner, what does everyone want? Everyone has to eat some beef stew and bread though." I said gently as Wendy's wails decreased.

Mira seemed to know what everyone would want by heart. "Gajeel would like a tender beef steak with a side dish of iron, lettuce and carrot salad, and dark chocolate ice cream as dessert. Laxus would like your famous fried chicken with the lettuce thingies, cream covered peaches for dessert-"

"Cream covered, really Laxus? Cream covered peaches?" Bisca asked amused, "who's would you li-"

"Bisca! There are children here, also this is not the time to joke around, even though, really Laxus?" Erza interrupted.

"Bisca would like a hamburger with a side dish of fries and nuggets, also a ice cream float for dessert. Erza would like your strawberry salad and your amazing ribs with peas! Also for dessert strawberry ice cream sandwich. Wendy would like your mushroom and bacon lasagna, side dish of fries, strawberry jello with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream for dessert. I'll have whatever you'll be having." Mira finished with a flourish.

I took out all the food I would need to cook. The next thing I knew, I snapped into action putting steak and burgers on the grill, chicken in the frying pan, ribs on the barbecue. The next thing I did was make the baked foods. After all that, I then created the beef stew with neatly cut pieces of beef, onion, carrots, spices and beans. Then came the side dishes, I buttered up the peas, salted the fries and nuggets, spiced up the neatly shaped lettuce cubes, then finally mixed together the salad. Whilst I was preparing the desserts, I saw Mira slip in to start making two bowls of sugar mania.

Sugar mania was ice cream, chocolates, crushed up candies, melted popsicles, sugar cubes, honey and a slight touch of cocoa powder, mixed into a large ball, then melted and frozen, over and over again. After freezing it the fifth time it would be sprinkled with marshmallows and dipped in honey, then deemed ready to eat.

"Gajeel would like the green smoothie you sometimes make; Laxus the home made energy drink you taught me how to make; Bisca the raspberry and yoghurt smoothie; Erza the strawberry milkshake; Wendy the banana blend. I will have whatever you have." Mira said to me.

As I finished off all the orders including the drinks, I ate my sugar mania. It might sound gross but it was sugary bliss to me. I moaned in delight as I plopped a spoon full into my awaiting mouth. Mira giggled at my reaction. She had gone the extra mile to dye it my favourite colours, blue and pink, she even put a Hershey Kiss on top!

"What are you guys doing in there? Come on and play with us!" Gajeel's rough voice came from the living room.

"What are you guys playing? I mean you guys are kind of boring! You couldn't think of any great dares!" Mira retorted.

"Fine we can redo the dares! There were only four anyways..." Gajeel replied boringly, "We're playing spin the bottle by the way!"

We brought out the heaps of food together and placed them on the table. I went back into the kitchen and stealthily opened the trapdoor underneath a loose tile. I reached down and fumbled for the barrel of beer, grasping the handles, I heaved it out with all my strength and fell on the tiled floor. Quickly shutting the trap door and covering it with the tiles, I dragged the barrel over to the living room, Mira assisting me later on.

"Okay Lucy your dare has changed!" Erza stated triumphantly, yes triumphantly! Why I had no idea but then again this was Erza, "I dare you to find your so called boyfriend and kiss him on the cheek or someplace, sometime before the S-Class exam, then take a picture and send it to us."

"Moh Erza! Don't be so mean~" I said as cutely as I could, using my puppy eyes. Sadly, she quickly looked away while closing her eyes. "Fine Bisca you can choose their dare, I'll choose Mira's and she will chose Laxus's."

"No need to redo Laxus's, he completed it perfectly. So Erza and Gajeel, I dare you to make out in the guild after we get back from the S-Class trials. Take a photo, and post it on the guild wall where everyone can see." Bisca said, smirking.

"I refuse, I already have someone I love and I want to be as faithful as I can to them. I love them so much I can barely stand to be away from them for so long to go training. I want to be strong, so I can protect her when she needs it, I need to be brave so I can look at her eyes shamelessly, I want to be better, for her." Gajeel said softly but with undying passion. I felt tears creeping in my eyes and let then flow freely. He then spoke up again, "Why are you crying Bunny Girl? That's just creepy."

"That's the most romantic and sweetest thing that I have ever heard anyone say, your girl sure is lucky! Can you repeat those words? I want to put them in my story." I sniffed.

"The same goes for me Bisca, I love someone else, not Jellal. He can't see it in himself to forgive what he did. He refuses to be with me, or even look me in the eye. I normally wouldn't give up but then... He kissed Ultear and asked her to be his girlfriend when I followed him once." Erza said sadly. "I let him go, and I was blessed with a new love."

"Then you guys just have to be happy," Bisca said, "that's all I care about."

"Mira your dare is to stop meddling in other people's love life, until the entire guild knows you have a boyfriend, but he has to be from... Quatro Ceberus!" I smirked venomously.

"...Lucy-sama, please don't do this to me!" Mirajane half begged me, after she had gasped.

"Fine not Quatro Ceberus, and drop the honorific, it's creepy, you kind of sound like Freed. It has to be from Lamia Scale, Quatro Ceberus or Blue Pegasus." I replied. "Dinner is going to freeze if you continue babbling. Come on!" I yelled.

I sat down on a chair next to Wendy, we all laughed and ate like a family. Like there was nowhere else in the world we would want to be, Mira was like the mother, Laxus the father, Wendy the cute youngest daughter, Erza and Gajeel the rebellious children and me. Me the goody-two-shoes straight A student I guess. Not perfect but, if I had this family growing up I'm sure I would have been happy.

"Lucy? What are you thinking about you seem awfully quiet." Laxus's concerned voice came from my left, he was sitting on the side of the table, by himself, like the dad. Mira was across from him happily chatting away with Gajeel, I could briefly hear a few words of her gentle scolding about destroying cities.

"Nothing dad. I'm okay but thanks!" as soon as I said that I immediately face palmed, "sorry! I meant Laxus, not dad!"

"Now that you mention it Lucy-san, we all look like a happy family, Mira is the mommy and Laxus is the daddy!" Wendy said cheerfully whilst viciously stabbing her lasagna with her fork, I shuddered.

"I know, I wish it was always like this. Fairy Tail is like a home for all, I guess Truth or Dare did bring us closer together, in it's own little way." I smiled as sincere as I could, tears welling up in my eyes once more. I shared a look with everyone on the table, "I love you all so much."

* * *

**That was quite sweet! Don't worry they will do the dares over time! Oh yeah, my first follower and favourite can chose the couple for two one-shots. :) I'll send them a PM later.**

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	3. Tears and Stunts

**Hi! I'm back so soon. I have so much free time thanks to Chinese New Year Holiday! I've decided the next chapter is going to be in Rogue's point of view, just wanted to give you a heads up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 《Tears and stunts》**

**Lucy's POV**

The first rays of sunshine hit my slumbering face, I pressed a hand to my throbbing temples as I slowly opened my eyes. Rubbing the sleep from them, I drank in my surroundings to the best extent that I could. Feathers scattered everywhere, I tried standing up but my shaky legs forced me to collapse. Sighing I laid back down, my back met thin air and I screamed. Spinning around I saw the open window behind me, I tried maintaining my balance but nearly fell out. I felt someone pull my foot down. I landed on the floor with large thunk on top of my rescuer.

Turning around I saw Gajeel's face in front of mine, our bodies pressed against each other. I scrambled off him my face probably as flushed as a tomato. At least I was in my PJs. "Thanks Gajeel. I owe you one." I said with a smile. "Who else is awake at the ungodly hour of the morning?"

"Just you and me, you can make it up to me by telling me all about this 'boyfriend' thing." Gajeel said smirking.

"Ummm... Tell me if anyone is awake okay? The guy was not my boyfriend but Rogue Cheney from Saber Tooth. I had helped him complete a mission earlier on by accident and then got lost in a forest. I accidentally ran into him, not in the literal sense, and he asked me if I was lost. I think he is a stalker, he never denied it. Then he took me back to my apartment block and I accidentally bumped into him and we fell to the floor. Then he disappeared. Mira was all over about couples when I arrived and I just said that to get her off my back." I spoke really fast, stumbling over my words and ended up stuttering in places. It was a relief to finally be able to tell someone, even Gajeel.

"Woah, you have to kiss Ryos? Are you sure? Won't Erza know who it is after you take the picture? Gihi, I'd love to watch." he smirked, causing me to glare at him.

"Well, I'll probably get myself incredibly drunk before I do that, and force you to take the picture. After all... I do still have the picture of you and Mira cuddling." I smirked.

"I don't have a crush on Levy. It's actually... Juvia." he told me while looking at his hands. "If you tell anyone I swear I will kill you."

"Oh... That's why you were watching her across the guild today. I was wondering, don't worry I wouldn't tell anyone. I think that Lyon has fell in love with Kagura after he realized Juvia wasn't meant for him. Then Gray realized his feelings for Juvia but then chickened out of confessing. This is so messed up, now adding you in the equation, Juvia might find out about Gray's true love and then reject you but then there's... This is all so confusing!" I shook my head in frustration, why couldn't love be simpler?

"How do you know Popsicle likes Juvia?" he asked me while I was confusing myself with all the love.

"Gemini of course, he doesn't have the guts to confess to anyone," my eyes suddenly snapped open when I realized what I said. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm going to go outside and say goodbye to my team. Ugh, why can't this hangover leave me alone..." I grumbled.

I stumbled around and sadly tripped over Gajeel. He just shook his head at me as he lay there relaxing. I grabbed some appropriate clothes and burst into the bathroom. I guess I just wasn't a morning person. I splashed some cold water on my face, jolting up in surprise. I reached out and grabbed my soft pink towel to dry my face.

I looked up and shut the door before changing into my outfit that I had randomly picked. I inspected my outfit in the mirror while striking a seductive pose. I was wearing a white body-fitting shirt with a short black skirt which had white star designs decorating the bottom. The shirt had was sleeveless and dipped down just enough to reveal wnough cleavage, there were a few blue stars here and there. It felt a little plain so I slipped on a pair of long black socks that ended at my knees.

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling extremely refreshed. I slipped on a pair of long white boots, while I exited my house, I slipped on a brown leather jacket. Right now was only seven am and Gray was always the one who was first awake. Then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I spun around and grabbed my whip tightly. My eyes widened in panic.

"Excuse me, Miss. Lucy right? Do you know where Gray lives?" the Saber asked, "I want to challenge him to another fight... I wasn't satisfied with the results of the GMG."

"What makes you think I'd tell you, and why are a bunch of Saber's in town?" I retorted, kind of exasperated.

"I was just asking... Team Saber Tooth was requested for a mission in Magnolia, did you meet another one of us?" Rufus said, "we're leaving today."

"I'm going to Gray's house right now, don't blame me if he's hostile towards you. Is Minerva anywhere?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"She's in the hotel sleeping don't worry. I also apologize on Minerva's behalf." he said to me.

I didn't respond to his last remark, I still had nightmares about death because of her. I walked towards Gray's house completely forgetting about Rufus, summoning Plue I balanced on the sidewalk.

"Miss. Lucy, that's dangerous." someone said.

"Yeah, yeah thanks!" I said completely unfazed, not realizing who it was.

I turned around as we arrived at Gray's house and jumped at the sight of Rufus and screamed. Thankfully, I didn't jump into the water, sadly, I had completely embarrassed myself. "Sorry... I forgot you were there." I mumbled. In return he shook his head.

I went up to Gray's house and knocked on the door, and was met with the slurred reply of "It's open."

'Here's to payback' I thought as I drew back my leg and busted the door off it's hinges. "Revenge." I said simply to the shocked look of Rufus's face.

We walked into the house and found Natsu's training buddies partying with Gray's training buddies. Everyone was incredibly drunk for one thing while all the boys were topless, while the only exception was Gray, being Gray, who was completely naked. I face palmed, this was so embarrassing.

"Gray! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! Someone's here to fight you and- Levy stop drinking! Alzack you have a freaking CHILD! Lisanna, just no, stop staring at Natsu and if you didn't forget we HAVE TO TRAIN! Juvia, please stop acting like a puppy. Elfman, oh Mavis, I can't believe I'm doing this but Evergreen thinks you're unmanly when you drink. Mystogan... I don't know why I bother with this." I sighed shaking my head.

"LOVE RIVAL, NO STEALING JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said while leaping into the air and surprisingly jumping on Rufus, and bursting into tears.

I couldn't help it and started laughing my butt off, it was actually kind of funny seeing it happen to someone else. I pried Juvia off him while patting her back soothingly. Before shaking my head at Gray. "Are you going to chicken out, stripper?" I asked him teasingly.

"Why are they partying, Miss. Lucy?" Rufus asked me quizzically.

"We're going to train and the party is their way of saying bye. It's kind of fun, we had our own party yesterday. The titania was overly responsible." I told him.

"Oh well... I think-"

"Ice make: Hammer!" Gray yelled as he charged at a barrel of beer. "Take that, you Masquerade dude!"

I ran towards Gray and gave him a hug, "Goodbye Gray. See you in three months."

He patted my head roughly. "Bye Lu..I..Gi..Cy."

I ran towards Natsu and gave him a hug as well, "Natsu, I love you. I can't stand to be away from you for all these months. I love your hair, your smile and your eyes. I love everything about you. Please be safe, goodbye." I ran out of the house as fast as I could as I felt tears creeping into my eyes. Amusing right, how I ended up doing my own dare.

I ran back to my house at top speed not watching where I was going. Thankfully it was still a little dark so barely anyone was out. I had confessed to a drunk Natsu. As I returned to my apartment, the smell of chocolate muffins wafted into my nose.

"Good Morning, minna..." I said alternating between Japanese and English.

"What's up Lu-chan?" Mira asked me worriedly. Everything, I confessed to a drunk person and ran off after embarrassing myself, but apart from that it's perfect, I wanted to scream at her.

"Nothing, can you stop pestering me? I mean nothing could be better!" I yelled at her, as tears streamed down my face.

She pulled me into that warm embrace of hers, and I cried. Why? I just felt so miserable, I confessed to someone, I never got a reply. I embarrassed myself in front of some stupid Saber, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. I was leaving most of my nakama for ages and... I just wished we were going on a mission for a day, not months.

She stroked my hair comfortingly. I felt someone carry me bridal style and I cried into their chest. I could tell we had left the apartment, because of the sudden drop of the temperature. As my sobs quieted I was placed on the hard concrete. As I stumbled forwards and nearly hit the ground, I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my torso, steadying me.

"Your welcome, Blondie." Laxus said.

"Thanks, thanks for everything." I smiled at him gratefully. I looked around to take in my surroundings, we had almost arrived at the train station. Mira was carrying two bags, one that was mine and one that was hers. I guess she packed mine for me when I was out. I looked back at Laxus who had a light blush on his cheeks. "Laxus, do you like Cana?"

"Ummm... What do you think?" he asked me, his face redder than a tomato.

"I think you're in love~, awww, was it you who gave her the flowers with the note?" I asked him teasingly.

"Someone sent Cana flowers with a note? What am I missing out on?" Mira asked as I took my piece of luggage from her.

"The note said, ahem-" a large hand muffled my mouth.

I heard Gajeel chuckling and Bisca squealing, added on to Mira rambling on about random love fantasies.

"Fine I sent the flowers! You happy?" Laxus said with a defeated huff. "Now shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

I stopped struggling, realizing Wendy and Erza weren't here. He slowly took his hand off my mouth and I skipped over to Gajeel and imitated his way of walking and started laughing his way, repeating 'Gihi' over and over again. He realized soon enough and started chasing me. We arrived at the train station and went to the ticket booth. Thankfully Gajeel left me alone.

"I would like five tickets to go to Woodsworth. If that is what it is still called." I told him.

"That would be... Five hundred jewel Miss." he told me. I face palmed, why? These were so expensive, it usually only costed fifty jewel for a ticket. "Wait, you're from Fairy Tail? Then you get a fifty percent discount. So only two hundred and fifty for five tickets."

I pulled out the money and passed it to him, in return he gave me the tickets, "I don't see why you would want to go there, that's where the Saber Tooth guild is."

I just grabbed the tickets and walked away absentmindedly. Maybe I would see Rogue again if we went there, it would be kind of fun talking to him. Wait Rogue? I meant Yukino. Yeah Yukino. We went through the turnstiles after I had handed out the tickets.

There was only five minutes left until the train came, thank Mavis Laxus carried me or else we would have been late! The platform was quite full already!

Out of nowhere Gajeel started tickling me. I screamed before trying to run away but to no avail. I kept on running in the same place as he tickled me. I managed to crush his toes before jumping on the tracks.

"Open the gate to the maiden, Virgo!" I yelled. "Virgo, please dig a hole under the tracks as soon as the train is within a two thousand miles close. Okay?"

"Okay Hime-sama." Virgo said, standing beside me protectively.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Mira asked me worriedly. "Come back up, hurry!"

"It's okay Mira, if I go up I won't be able to prove a point." I smirked at Gajeel.

She gave me a worried look, before going in to Satan soul mode, she stood next to the tracks protectively, Laxus was rippling with lightning, Gajeel was preparing his roar. They were over protective sometimes. Bisca smiled at me knowingly before shooting all the lights. Pitch blackness, this was perfect.

I heard the train coming and let Virgo go back. I jumped into the hole before letting out a blood curling scream as the train drove harmlessly over my head. This would be so fun.

"Open the gate of the lion, Loke." I murmured quietly. A blinding light appeared on the platform. I touched his key, enabling telepathy, 'Loke, can you pretend I'm dead and start yelling at Gajeel and the others, but mainly Gajeel. Also don't actually say I'm dead okay?'

'Sure hime,' Loke replied. That is why he was very reliable, he never asked questions.

Suddenly the lights switched back on, how I don't know but they turned on.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? NOW HIME'S, SHE'S... NO LONGER WITH US ANYMORE! SHE'S THE WORLD'S GREATEST CELESTIAL MAGE AND NOW BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T BOTHER WITH SAVING HER SHE'S... I THOUGHT YOU WERE NAKAMA!" he yelled viciously. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? WHAT CAN YOU SAY FOR YOURSELVES, ESPECIALLY YOU GAJEEL!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Mira cried out. I think she was covering her ears, I think she was in shock, like the others, "Stop it... Just stop it..."

"THEN WHAT DID HAPPEN? JUST GET ON THE TRAIN, I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE." Loke yelled, befor fading away in a burst of light.

Suddenly I felt the presence of Aquarius. I smiled, and tapped Loke's key, 'Nice touch Loke.'

"GET OUT OF HERE." Aquarius hysterically screamed, forcing them into the train, before disappearing in a shower of water.

Gajeel suddenly said, "Nice trick Bunny Girl, but the dragon's nose never lie, come on the seats are almost full." He told me and held out a hand from the platform. I sighed in disappointment, he was the one I wanted to scare! He was the only one I didn't scare, how annoying was that?

I climbed from the hole and quickly grabbed his hand. It was rough but warm, not what I expected, he pulled me up with ease and we climbed onto the train discreetly and looked for a pair of empty seats, it was kind of hard even though there were eight seats to a compartment. Gajeel found one and pulled me into it causing me to squeal in protest.

* * *

**How was that? Hope you enjoyed it. Just so you know, there's a new Master of Saber Tooth, Minerva is there but not the master and so is Yukino. Can anyone guess who are in the seats?**

**Bye~ Kali-chan**


	4. Bandits

**Hi again Minna~ I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) I'm sorry I won't be able to update as fast next week. Oh yeah, I just want to say that if you have any ideas for wacky pairings, please tell me so I can put it into my other story 'one-shots.' Thanks for continuing to read my story and support me, :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 《****Bandits》**

**Rogue's POV**

I watched Gajeel push Lucy into our compartment. I was wondering why she would pull a stunt like that on the platform. It was rather puzzling.

"Hi, are these seats-" she suddenly stopped talking as she realized who she was talking to. Her hand latched onto Gajeel's arm as she backed away. "Why do we have to sit with her?

"Bunny Girl, if they try and hurt you, and if you're calling your spirits with your heart, then they will come okay? Did you forget Laxus, the Demon and Bisca are also on the train? By now Laxus has assured them you're alive." Gajeel said to her soothingly.

As she didn't move, Gajeel pushed her into the seat next to me and sat on the opposite side, next to Minerva. "Gajeel!" she yelled at him as she attempted to stand up, then the train started moving and she sat back down, lightly shivering.

I suddenly shuddered as a wave of nausea over came me as the train got into motion, Sting and Gajeel had the same reactions. I could feel bile creeping up my throat.I laid against the window, feeling the cool glass press against my burning forehead. It was kind of soothing.

"Tch, Dragon Slayers... Not so high and mighty now are you?" she taunted Gajeel, but in a way all of us. Sting responded with a pitiful growl and Gajeel just moaned.

"Who do you think you are, Trash? I could take you out right now! As can anyone in this compartment, more like this train!" Minerva said spitefully at her.

Lucy clenched tightly on her pouch that contained her key chains. She lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "At least I have love, loyalty and friends, what do you have, nothing, because no one likes spiteful bitches!" she retorted. "My spirits love me so much, I can summon them without my keys, I love them so much, that they are stronger than ordinary spirits, not even Yuki-chan can claim to have that kind of strength, if she has any at all!" I was shocked by her fierce attitude.

"You think that is enough? You Fairies are pathetic, to look down on Saber Tooth!" Minerva growled, "Yukino take out the trash!" Yukino didn't respond. "NOW!"

"Yukino, how about I propose a bet?" Lucy said testily, like she couldn't help it. "I would also like you too know, I have been training more since the last time we met so you are going to loose, because of course, you are incredibly weak. I wonder why you have to fight, don't you answer to a new master, yet you are so weak you can't stand up for yourself!" Lucy yelled.

I was shocked, when did Lucy turn this mean? She was really nice yesterday, kind of sweet in her own little way, actually kind of cute. Not that I would tell anyone that.

"Oi! Who do you think you are talking about Yukino like that?" Orga roared.

"Master Azamisu is the new Master I answer to! I'm not weak, I can stand up for myself." Yukino asked angrily, whilst glancing shakily at Minerva.

"If I win you have to jump off a cliff, there's no point in talking about if you win." Lucy choked out, something didn't seem right. No one else seemed to be able to tell though, her words seemed forced and she was being tortured to say them.

I couldn't stand watching it, Yukino seemed so pained not to mention Lucy, I took a deep breath trying to maintain a little strength and hit the back of Lucy's neck, efficiently knocking her unconscious for a few seconds at the least. "Is it just me or is something wrong with Lucy? Her words seemed forced." I said, with an amazing amount of effort. Since when did I care about the Lucy? I talked to her and stuff but, still...

"Now that you mention it, she did act kind of strange. Never mind tho-" Rufus stopped talking when the train reached a sudden halt and all the lights switched off, while we were passing through a tunnel. This was not good.

Screams erupted from everywhere outside our compartment. I could feel Lucy starting to stir, I clamped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream, she nodded and I lifted my hand from her face.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone at the platform... I kind of wanted to do the stunt, but I didn't have the courage and then suddenly I was forced to. I couldn't tell exactly because all I felt was a sudden boost of courage. Then when I proposed the deal to Yukino... I didn't want to do that and then I realized..." Lucy said quietly, "thanks for knocking me out. I guess it cut off the spell."

"Why would they do that though, what good would it do?" said Gajeel in a gruff voice.

He had a point, why Lucy not Yukino or Minerva, or any of us. Who are they anyways. "I think there is something we're missing. I just can't put my finger on it. When did everything start? When did it really start? We came to Magnolia on a mission that requested the six of us."

"Something's already suspicious you know! Why call Saber Tooth into Magnolia? The resident guild, I'm not rubbing it in, is Fairy Tail who is number one in Fiore. Did your client have a goal, a motive? Why did Bisca shoot the lights down too, was she also being controlled?" Lucy asked.

"Um... I think we should form just a temporary alliance with Fairy Tail." Yukino said in a hushed voice.

"For once I agree with Yukino, but don't look into this Fairy trash." Minerva said quietly. I could smell the excitement rolling off her, the prospect of working with a Fairy must really get her going. "There are six Sabers on the train. The dragon slayer duo's exceeds are in the guild head quarters." Minerva said, her voice betraying her will, as it slowly became more heated.

"There are six of us on the train too. Lily is with Mira." Gajeel said in a very bored voice. Minerva and Gajeel, these were not the reactions I was expecting.

"How about we pair up one Saber one Fairy. Oh yeah, and who is Lily?" Orga asked in an obnoxious voice, causing someone to face palm by the sound of it.

"You're missing a point here, how do we contact the other Fairies?" I asked them, amused by their stupidity.

"Yukino can pair up with Gajeel, Laxus and Sting. I think those two are fitting. Agreed? I'm also pretty sure Laxus is leading my companions this way as we speak, Rogue." Lucy said in a defensive voice.

"Lily and Minerva. I think two girls will work good together," my annoying partner, Sting said.

"Umm... Lily is short for Pantherlily which is the name of Gajeel's male exceed. The exceed has a battle form and has defeated an executioner." Lucy said as if she was amused, "Minerva is it okay for you to work with an exceed?"

"Tch... I don't need to work with anyone, " Minerva said in a proud voice, "but if you make me work with an exceed... Rufus has to work with the demon!"

"This will be recorded in my memories... The time I worked with the daughter of Satan." Rufus said smoothly.

"You and your poetic arse! Orga, has to go with Cow girl!" Gajeel said with a hint of vindictiveness, causing Lucy to shudder. "Which leaves Shadow Boy with Bunny Girl! You see how nice I am Bunny Girl? I'm helping you do your dare, or did you forget you had to-"

"LUCY KICK," whispered the Blonde as she smashed her foot against Gajeel's jaw. "You don't need to remind me! Mind your own business and how far away is Laxus and the others... Is he in sniffing distance?"

I sighed while running my hands through my hair, this was just too much. "Lucy calm down!" I almost felt like screaming.

"Who knew Blondie was so fiesty?" asked a deep voice from outside our compartment. The doors were thrown open and we saw the missing Fairies standing there, looking slightly battered.

"Bisca, you have to work with Orga, Mira with Rufus, Laxus with Blondie and Lily you have to work with Minerva." Lucy said wasting no time.

"I have to work with that Psycho demon chick?" someone said, probably the exceed, in horror.

"Who are you calling Blondie?" Sting asked, his pride dented.

"Oi, who you calling Psycho, you stupid cat?" Minerva screeched.

"Laxus, what are we up against? What's going on outside, it's now silent!" Lucy asked hurriedly.

"Bandits, they have teleported the passengers to another dimension they created! I think it's Ishiken's clan. Well come on Blondie. We have to pair up. We're going to investigate." Laxus said gruffly while picking Sting up by the scruff of his shirt. "They have six core bandits, from what we got out if the people we defeated. The six core bandits are scattered around. Fitting right?"

"O-o-oi! Put me down!" Sting said while kicking around petulantly. I shook my head at this.

"Come on Lucy-chan," I said quietly while holding out a hand for her to take.

"Hai, let's go." Lucy replied enthusiastically, while taking my hand in hers. She gently stood up and started pulling me. "I think we should all hold hands with our partner so we don't get separated as easily. Good luck minna!"

I blushed a little as she readjusted her grip on my hand and lightly pulled me along while skipping. This was what I meant by cute. "Lucy-chan, be careful to not fall down, you should walk slower so you don't trip."

"What do you mean Rogue-kun? I think it's not that-" she didn't finish her sentence as she tripped over someone's suitcase that was lying around. She pulled me down with her and I landed on top of her. We both remained silent for a second as a tangle of arms and legs, I felt heat flush my cheeks."Owwww... How much do you weigh?" she groaned.

"Sorry... But I warned you." I said while trying to untangle myself from her. "I'm not fat if that's what you are implying."

"You said it, not me." she said innocently, while pulling her arm out from underneath my stomach.

I managed to roll off her and stand up, then took her hand in mine, while blushing, again. "Come on Lucy-chan, we have to find a core bandit."

"Hai, but can you call me something else, Lucy-chan still sounds formal." she said, not trying to stand up.

"Seriously just stand up, this is not funny, people's lives are at stake!" I yelled at her, loosing my temper and immediately regretting it as I felt her loosen her grip on my hand.

"On the contrary, it's hilarious, wouldn't you agree with me Ty-nii? I believe these are the two mages who sent our father to prison!" a female said. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Mai."

"Two pathetic mages, yes they are quite entertaining. Want to show them the horrors that will befall upon them? Mishi-nee." Ty said. "Would you like to call the others, or shall I? After all, they all need to have their revenge on the mages that sent our father to prison."

Lucy's grip on my hand tightened, as she stood up. I could tell she was shaking in fear, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Sorry." she whispered to me quietly, I could only hear because of my Dragon Slaying senses.

"I thought I told you to call me Mai! Not Mishi!" she let put a high pitched whistle that bounced around. Suddenly in a flash four more people appeared.

Our calculations were completely off, they were after me and Lucy, for putting Ishiken behind the bars. They had predicted us too well and now we were separated from the others.

"How about we introduce ourselves, after all we want our names to be burned in their minds do we not? My name is Anne." another female voice said, one with a crueler hint.

"I'm Dollie," I felt someone whisper into my ear seductively while playing with my hair.

Suddenly, she was pulled off me and a slapping sound resonated through the cart. "Keep your hands off him!" Lucy hissed.

I was surprised by her behaviour, what was wrong. I felt myself tightening my grip on her hand so I was crushing it. I couldn't stop it, I heard her whimper in pain. She tried to pull away but I was somehow forced to tighten my grip on her even more.

I didn't want to do this, I didn't so who was controlling me. I struggled to release Lucy and eventually managed to, but Lucy kept holding my hand.

"Jealous much? Girls... So petty. I'm Axon, you would do well to remember that," a male voice said, "I will enjoy returning the blow you gave my sister."

"I'm Lan." another male said.

"Gēmu no jijen!" Ty yelled.

A strong force started to pull us upwards, instinctively, I wrapped my arms around Lucy. She returned the hug, which surprised me. I held her tight against my chest, trying hard not to let go as the force sucked us up. We were almost completely absorbed. I could tell Lucy was struggling to hold on to me, and the force grew even stronger.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

**Please tell me how was it and I might update befoee next week. :) Can you please give me ideas on how the people might look? There are three boys and three girls. Lan, Axon, Ty, Dollie, Anne and Mai. So yeah... Please give me some descriptions!**

**Love y'all!**

**~XxKalypsoxX**


	5. Fights

**Hello again, here's the first chapter tell me what you think. It's back to Lucy's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 《Fights》**

**Lucy's POV**

I felt myself pressed against Rogue's chest as he hugged me tightly, then everything stopped.

"Lucy-chan, are you okay?" I heard Rogue's voice filled with concern, but it seemed distant.

"Yeah..." my voice drifted off, "are you?"

"I'm fine." he replied.

I hesitantly pulled away from his embrace, not blushing one bit thankfully. I nervously grabbed his hand as I took in my surroundings. The floor we were standing of seemed to be made of some kind of panels, that were not solid but not air, it only looked solid where we were standing on, I hesitantly took a step forwards. As my foot hit the floor, a circle of solid floor appeared underneath.

"I'm glad you could make it," purred someone, I spun around to face them, as did Rogue. "In case you were wondering, I'm Dollie. And I'm very pleased to meet you." The girl had her haired tied in a fashion like Chelia's except it reached her knees, she wore a revealing purple camisole with a short white skirt.

"We're not here to play Dollie. Ice-make: Prison!" a crimson haired girl cries out. I tried to avoid it but it was a lot larger than Gray's ordinary prison. I glanced at the girl who cast the spell, her eyes were covered by an unzipped hoodie, which revealed a black and white army T-shirt and a pair of long black jeans.

"I think it's fun if we play a few games, Annie, you're too uptight. Gravity magic: Weightless." a blunette said. He wore a suit that was very scruffy, his tie was loose and too the side, blazer unbuttoned, the top buttons of the his shirt was also unbuttoned. "I'm Axon."

As soon as he casted the spell we started floating higher in to the air, as I hit the top of the cage I felt a tingle run through me. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't, I couldn't turn my head away from the six that stood there fearsomely.

"That would be my doing, in case you were wondering. I'm Lan and if you were wondering, these aren't our real names." Lan smirked, as he shook his messy purple hair away from his bangs. His T-shirt had a picture of a cat on it for some strange reason, he also wore a pair of gray baggy pants that were too long for him.

"Lan, you really are a baka aren't you? I'm Mai by the way." the girl snapped a fan open, in front of her face. She had a pair of dark brown eyes, that went well with her silky black hair. She adorned a knee length silver kimono with cherry colored lining, it complemented her body beautifully.

"I think you should let them fight two on one or one on one. If one of us looses, we will release a dimension full of passengers. If you defeat me then everything will be restored back to normal. What do you say Lulu?" he asked, I wasn't sure who he was referring to. He wore punk clothing with chains loosely hanging from his jacket and belt, but his eyes were the same color as Mai's, as well as his hair.

"Tch... I say two of us, one of them. Don't call me Lulu, Toshi-kun." Dollie replied.

"Don't call me that, horrid name!" Ty snapped at her. "Fine, you're paired up with Lan. I'm paired with Mai, and we'll let the two lovers be a team."

I stared at them my eyes wide open, I couldn't do two on one! I wasn't strong enough. I suddenly fell to the ground, as the cage shattered and I was free to move on my own. I sat up on something, looking down I realized it was Rogue. I rolled off him before examining my opponents.

"Can't it be two on two? Or are you too afraid? Lulu." I mocked, hoping she would be provoked enough to change her decision.

"Fine, weaklings, me and Lan will battle you and hottie over there." she growled.

I felt myself clenching my teeth at the nickname she gave him, I breathed in and counted to ten before channeling my anger and determination into my magic.

"Ladies first, Lulu." Lan said.

"Open up gate of the ram! Aries!" I cried out, "Open up gate of the virgin! Virgo!"

With a burst of light my two celestial spirits appeared before me. I took out my whip and lashed it at Dollie.

"Doll-play: Water giant!" Dollie countered, my whip suddenly started to expand before taking the form of a small giant.

"Wing slash of the shadow dragon!" Rogue yelled from beside me while aiming the attack at Dollie.

"Etto... I'm so sorry..." I heard Aries shyly saying to Lan.

"... Why?" Lan replied, I took my eyes away from them just in time to dodge the attack of the mini-water giant.

I concentrated on creating a small portal for the whip to return in, I breathed out for a second and saw a small shimmering door, I flung the whip through with all my might and luckily it went through the portal.

"Doll-play: Celestial Manipulation." she replied as she took control of Virgo.

"Hime-I'm sorry." Virgo said as she tried to attack me.

I prepared for the impact but I was suddenly tackled by Rogue, I felt a large drop in my magic power after I summoned the portal. "Forced closure!"

"Roar of the shadow dragon." Rogue said, emotionlessly. It hit Dollie straight on but she didn't collapse.

"Because I'm going to cause you a lot of trouble... I'm so sorry!" Aries shyly replied.

"We don't have to fight you know, come over here into my arms!" Lan replied, his eyes filled with hearts.

"WOOL BOMB!" Aries yelled. It managed to hit him, thankfully.

"You may return Aries." I told her, my magic power draining.

Dollie stood up and growled, looking slightly battered, as did Lan. I felt Rogue freeze beside me. I turned my head and found him as still as a statue. Dollie brought out a katana from her camisole, like Erza often did with things.

"You remind me of someone... Sherry Blendi!" I told her.

"Don't say that hateful girl's name!" she screamed as she charged at me with her katana. I dropped to the floor and tripped her over at the last second.

I struggled to climb on top of her to refrain her from moving. She thrashed around underneath me, and managed to knee me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain as she rolled on top of me. As she reached over me for her katana, I managed a forty five degrees sit up and sank my teeth into her arm, she used her other hand to pull my hair down. I flinched at the pain but I seized the opportunity to punch her in the gut. She pulled my hair even harder, and I punched her once more. She cried out in pain and I pulled her shirt forward and bashed my head against her teeth.

I roughly shoved her off me as I struggled to stand up, she reached out and pulled me with her unbitten arm. I landed sprawled on top of her, she tried shoving me off but it was no use with only one arm. I reached out for the katana as she kicked a pressure point on my leg. I felt a jolt rush through me as I collapsed on top of her. She grabbed my hair and pulled it hard. I elbowed her in the chest causing her to spit out blood. I reached out for the katana until I felt someone kick me in the stomach. I saw Lan standing there as he stooped to pick up the katana. He lifted it in the air before trying to bring it down on Rogue's head, at the last second I realized what he was doing and kicked him on the side of his knee.

"Shadow dragon's crushing fang!" Rogue yelled as his attack hit Lan, efficiently knocking him out.

I managed to aim a kick at Dollie that immobilized her other arm, causing her to groan in pain.

"I... Surrender." she gasped out. "My real name is Lu and his is Suko."

"Trash... Just like your father, Mai." Anne said dully.

"My father is not Trash! He was ambushed by a second mage, while he was fighting!" Mai yelled.

"No, while he was running... Admit it, he was scared, I saw him in the crystal ball." Anne said.

Rogue looked at me as if surprised, "Are you okay?"

"I.. I'm out... Of energy." I said in between pants.

"It doesn't matter, stand up and fight, isn't that the way of Fairy Tail?" he held out a hand to me, and pulled me up. "Face your enemy, you know you can."

"You think you know me better than I know myself?" I asked him, a hint of amusement in my voice, even under our serious circumstances. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Blue and pink maybe, I don't know. That's not important though." Rogue told me, looking tired. "Maybe these people will have the same weakness as the people before."

"If we're lucky." I could feel my head getting woozy, I slipped my hand into his and steadied myself. "But I don't think so, they're probably extremely good at working together."

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Rogue said to me softly, "You can lean on me if you need to, but try and stand okay?"

Then my body moved on it's own, my foot moved up and kicked Rogue square on the chest, he was sent backwards a little, but was still on his feet. I started shaking as I tried to regain control of my body, but to no avail. I felt myself running and jumping in the air, about to land on Rogue. Then at the last second, he moved to the side and grabbed my waist, while pulling me closer to him. He used his other arm to grab my hands, so thankfully I couldn't attack him.

"Gravity Magic: Central weight!" Axon said, his palm thrust out with a fist underneath it, then he he made the palm face the floor. A crushing weight came down on me and Rogue, I felt myself being forced into the floor, deeper and deeper.

Natsu didn't take this when he fought Bluenote, he stood up and fought again and again, no worries if he lost or win. I channeled my focus into the Fairy Tail mark. I grit my teeth and pushed myself up, I felt my back nearly cripple at the weight but I stood straight and tall.

"Minna... Lend me your strength." I whispered, in hopes that they would hear. I channeled more and more energy into my mark, then suddenly felt refreshed.

I tapped Loke's key in silent summons, knowing that he would come out on his own. "Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

"You can still stand? Manipulation: Lucy Heartfillia." he chanted.

"Shadow Drive." Rogue muttered, as he was encased in shadows. He was no longer under any weight.

"Open up, a portal to the spirit world." I forcibly said, under the will of Lan. I drew a circle in the air and stuck m hand in it. I felt my hands wandering inside, they hit something stiff, like rock, latching on to it, they pulled it out. I felt my muscles burning up from the weight of the thing. As I fully pulled it out, it became apparent it was the axe of Taurus.

"Puppet Magic: Rogue Cheney." Lan said, and I felt myself gain control of my body.

"Ice Make: Swans!" Anne cried out, aiming for me.

I took a deep breath in before lifting the axe into a defensive position, and sliced through her attack. I groaned in pain as I felt the strain in my muscles grow, I sent it slamming into the earth like I had seen Taurus do a thousand times, then a wave of earth came and hit Anne from beneath.

"Annie!" yelled Axon, as he ran over to catch her.

I felt hands wrap around my neck from behind, choking me. I thrashed around trying to break free, but sadly Rogue was strong. I felt myself losing air and focused on escaping. I needed to break the concentration Axon had on the spell. I remembered something, I spun around slightly and grabbed the katana from Rogue's sheath, and flung it with all my strength at Anne.

"Gravity Magic: Crash landing!" Axon called out hurriedly. I felt myself being released from the choking method..

"Ice make: Wood pecker beak!" Anne called out, then a large beak came from the floor and hit me into the air, then ice encased my body, slowly snaking up my sides. I felt my organs freeze up as well as my brain.

"If you defeat us, she will be released." was the last thing I heard, before I was unconscious.

* * *

**Bye!**

**~XxKalypsoxX**


	6. Don't give up

**Hi minna, sorry for the late update. This will count as the second for last week, so two more chapters will come this week. Also please tell me if you want Cana x Laxus sooner, okay? Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who followed and/or favourited my story, I just wanted to say that again. Just so you know, this hasn't been beta'd yet. This is in Rogue's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 《****Don't give up》**

**Rogue's POV**

I growled angrily as I saw Lucy's frozen body, she had saved me, now it was my turn to save her. Why though? Something asked me in my head, why do I care so much?

"Gravity magic: Heavier." Axon said with a smirk.

I felt a wait on my shoulders, slowly trying to pull me down. I clenched my teeth, and glared at him before running at him, and punching him in the gut. He was evidently surprised I could still move.

"Ice make: Talons!" Anne cried out from behind me, she was fast.

"Wing slash of the shadow dragon!" I yelled and my attack cut through hers, she ducked to avoid my attack.

"Ice make: Wings!" she cried out and a pair of bird-like wings shot across the floor at me.

"Gravity Magic: Sun!" I felt the weight on my shoulders increase tenfold, the wings hit my legs and shattered, but not before breaking a bone.

I clenched my teeth, unwilling to let them hear my pain. "Shadow drive." I muttered and turned into a shadow.

The weight on my shoulders lifted, I solidified my hands and picked up my katana that Lucy had thrown at Anne.

"Do you know what it means to love?" Anne suddenly asked me. "It means that you think they're hot and stuff. It means that you want to stay by their side so you go down together. It means-"

"It means that you would do anything in the world for them. It means that you would live for them. It means that being around them would complete your life." I finished, "who cares about how they look?"

"I do, it also means they have to have the power to protect you. Not that you would know, I mean, who would love some shadow, always hiding behind the glory of the light? Who would care for you?" her words stung me, they held some hidden truth.

"Not to interrupt the fight, but why do you fight for the blonde mage? What has she ever done for you, what does she mean to you? Hell, what do you mean to anyone? You have always been looked down upon, even when you are in Saber Tooth, you are shadowed by your partner, they shun you." Mai said from behind me.

"I-I don't- That's not true." I said to them, but I wondered, was it true?

"Yes it is, and you know it. You are strong, powerful but you are always compared to Sting aren't you, you are always the second priority. His light seems to be enough, you are some cold dark shadow that trails him." Mai said to me. "Rogue, give it up, join us. Your talents are wasted away doing things that you aren't appreciated for, join us and that will be their biggest regret, prove to them you are more then just some shadow of Sting's, basking in his glory."

I sank to my knees, was it true, was it all true? I shook my head in denial.

"Face it Rogue, they underestimated you." Mai whispered to me softly. "Join us, join Hell Fire."

"Fine..." I replied softly. Did I just agree to joining that guild? I knew it wasn't the puppet magic. Did I really feel that way? Sting was family, right? I hated this feeling of doubt, this insecurity, this paranoia. "Fine!" I growled.

"Now kill Lucy, to show us your loyalty. Torture her, make her scream." Mai said, taking my hand and pulling me from the floor. I numbly nodded my head, and walked over to the large block of ice that contained Lucy.

"Shatter, my ice," Anne said, raising her arms.

The ice creation she had made was in the form of an open beak protruding from the floor like a mountain, with a tongue rammed into Lucy's back. Lucy's arms and head had been frozen inside the top part of the beak, while her legs had been frozen in the bottom part. Ice encased her midsection. After Anne had spoken the ice slowly began to shatter, the bottom to top.

Lucy's body fell from midair, like a shooting star in a clear night sky. Her body crashed into the floor with a sickening thud. I heard her groan in pain. I walked over to her, my katana still in my hand.

"Rogue?" I heard her mumble, was she talking to me? She lightly rolled over to face me, moaning in pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw me. "Rogue... Snap out of it, come back to me."

I walked over to her slowly, I could see the fear in her chocolate brown eyes. I kneeled beside her, and crushed one if her arms under my knee. She screamed in pain, tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Was this what I wanted? What was I doing? I couldn't help it.

"Stop it Rogue..." she said, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, I reached out and wiped off one of her tears while staring into her eyes. "It hurts."

Those two words snapped my out of my daze. I instantly removed my knee from her arm and helped her sit up. "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough." I whispered to her softly.

"It's okay, you stopped. You fought it, you won. You're not weak, you're amazing." she whispered in return and then pressed her forehead against mine. I instinctively pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the crown of her forehead, not allowing tears to gather.

"Tch... You snapped out of it, stronger then I thought. Anne, Axon, continue your fight." Mai said, "although my name is Mishiken and my brother's in Toshiken. Our father was Ishiken, the mage you two forced into prison, now do you regret that? These are the consequences of your actions." Mai said, "know my name, because it will be the last one you will know."

"I have no regrets," I told Mai, looking into her eyes. "Only that I wish I had met Lucy sooner."

"Awww... So cute, Roguie fell in love already." Anne said mockingly.

"Roar of the shadow dragon," I yelled at her, sending a vortex of shadows at her, which caught her by surprise and knocked her out. "Let's fight. One on one, Axon, you aren't laying another hand on Lucy."

"Rogue..." I heard Lucy say from beside me. I released her from the hug and stood up.

Had I fallen in love with Lucy maybe, maybe not. Though I had always felt better when she smiled. I guess it was true, I did wish I had met her sooner. If this was the last fight I fought, then I guess I would have to fight with the 'power of emotions'.

"Lucy, I have faith in you." I told her softly, she seemed sad. "I don't know how or why but-"

"Shut up, don't give up." Lucy interrupted me looking upset. "Why are you saying anything now? Save it for when you win."

"I think your brains been frozen for too long and you've gained weight while you were frozen." I finished, why couldn't I tell her what I truly felt? "Dragon force."

"Boys..." I heard her mutter. "I have faith in you too." she said with a wide smile.

"Thanks..." I replied with a light blush, she seriously looked cute sometimes.

"Hello? Have you forgotten me already, love birds?" Axon asked me.

"No, actually I was just getting to you." I said while smirking, I ran forward then jumped into the air, staying there for a while, "Shadow Breath!"

A large beam of shadows came from my mouth and hit Axon, he dodged at the last second so it didn't blast him away. "Gravity magic: Fall." Axon called out to me.

I felt myself being pulled to the ground, he learned I guess. I hit the ground with a thud, too bad he could only focus his magic on one thing, same as all the others. I picked up Dollie's katana and used the shadows to fling it at him.

"Gravity magic: Weightless!" Axon cried out, obviously flustered. The shadows pushed the katana faster instead, then flung it in to the air, hitting him straight in the leg.

I stood up and brushed off imaginary dust like Sting always did, I heard a small giggle from behind me. I ignored it while facing Axon who was struggling to stand up. I then walked over to him slowly, and cautiously.

"P-puppet magic: M-mona Inita-" he couldn't finish his spell because my foot had smashed in to his jaw, knocking out a few teeth in the process.

"They were weak... The girl was Mona Initairis, her lover was Jaxon Hashik, brother to Lu Hashik. Suko is actually Suko Jokiro, he joined because of Lu, his girlfriend at the time. They broke up, we forbid him to quit on the punishment of death." Ty said in a bored voice.

"The guild Hell Fire was founded by my father, Ishiken Tokizu, or Ishiken Jyohne, his birth name. I am Mishiken Akumu Jyohne, the bringer of nightmares, my brother is Toshiken Akuma Jyohne, the suppressed demon." Mai said smoothly. "You will address me as Mai-sama or Mai Akumu. That is my new name, from when I was destroyed."

"Don't talk about that right now Mishi-nee," Ty said gently, "It doesn't matter to them. Let's get this fight over with. You will address me as Ty-sama or Akuma. Know this, I will show you no mercy."

"It matters to me because there is a part you don't know, Toshiken. When the mages forced our father in to prison, I had been destroyed, you know this. I had been rejected by countless orphanages, beaten up, iron, steel, magic, you name it. He had found me, saw potential, saw a future with hope, within me. Did you know that you, Lucy Heartfillia, had destroyed me as well?" she said scathingly. "When I had joined up with Ishiken and Toshiken I had learnt about my family. They had been killed for the death of a celestial mage, Layla Heartfillia. The reason she and my family died was because of you."

I looked at Lucy and saw her shaking her head, I growled protectively. I knelt down next to her and took her hand in mine, she pulled away and shuffled backwards. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me, and forced her to look into my eyes. "That's not true Lucy, it's not your fault."

I released her arm, but her hand slipped in to mine, as she buried her face in my chest. I felt her nails sink into my flesh, I flinched at the pain. I could tell that she was screaming on the inside. I rubbed her back comfortingly, while sitting down properly and pulling her into my lap.

"Oh really? You mean she didn't have a doll called Imitia, a mother that died young. Your father says that she died because of sickness, but do you know, she died because she wanted you to be proud of her, she had recently acquired a new form of magic via lacrima, it was too much for her to handle and she died, her body became weak and frail, my family was the provider. She wanted the magic to protect you, to make you proud of her, to let you be able to love her. When you were little, on your fifth birthday, do you remember what happened? Those weren't dreams, they were reality." Mai said angrily.

"My fifth birthday..." Lucy muttered with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face, "I thought it was all a dream."

"The happy one was a figment of your imagination, now face your sins, die by the Fires of Hell." Mai yelled out, "Come forth: Sphere."

"Release: Yoku!" Ty screamed, as his body changed, into that of a demon. His hair grew into a single large green spike coming from the back of his head, his eyes were clouded with fog. His hands were enclosed in black scales with long green nails, his back turned hunched, his teeth yellow, feet swollen, blood spilling from an empty eye socket. "I want it all... All the power in the world!"

The both of them charged at us with incredible speed, and we had no time to dodge, it hit us straight on. I heard Lucy's agonized scream as she was hit, I wanted to help her, but I had gone numb. Then I noticed Lucy's hand had slipped away from mine.

Pain exploded through out my body, my vision turned black with red spots. I felt the slash of a claw cutting my flesh like it was made of butter. My head exploded with an overload of pain.

"Don't give up... Rogue." was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**How was that? Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	7. Meanwhile

**Hello again! Here's the first chapter for this week. I want to say thank you to RoLu lover who has continuously reviewed this story. Also thank you to the followers and people who favorited my story... Anyways tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 《****Meanwhile》**

**Laxus's POV**

I wandered around searching the empty carriages for a member of the bandits to fight. I sighed, what were the other's up to?

"Laxus, do you have a bad feeling about something?" Sting asked me nervously, as if he was afraid I would snap at him.

"What do you mean?" I replied, although it was too quiet, especially if there were bandits.

"Rogue. Me and him have this kind of bond, we can kind of tell if something isn't right, no we're not gay, just brothers. It's the kind of bond you have in Fairy Tail I guess." Sting said.

"Lucy is strong and easy to get along with, I'm sure they would make an okay team." I said to him, "I think we should find the others, it's clear the train is empty."

"You got that one point right. Can we meet up with Rufus? He's the smartest in Saber Tooth, he could create another plan." Sting told me, seriously. "Then we meet up with the others."

"Fine." I huffed, "but Lucy is the smartest in Fairy Tail, even though most people think it's Levy." I replied, "So Rogue's in good hands."

"This way to Rufus." Sting said, taking the path we came from.

I followed my senses as well, and headed down the same path. We wandered down the path for at least ten minutes before meeting Mira and Rufus, it was a very calm and quiet, something didn't seem right. Rufus and Mira had already joined up with Orga, Yukino, Lily and Minerva.

"If my memory serves me right, Rogue and Lucy are partners, but it seems that they are not on this train any more." Rufus said to us calmly, although if you listened closely, you could hear the tense edge in his voice. "We are trying to create a second plan."

"This is not the time for that! We need to find Lucy right now!" I yelled, feeling protective of 'my little sister'.

"Calm down Laxus..." Mira said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "we all do."

"No one knows what to do, do they? We need to find them though, I have a bad feeling about this." Sting said, surprising me. "Someone has puppet magic and have used it against us. Don't you think it's odd that Lucy and Rogue were the ones targeted? That Lucy and Rogue are missing? That Lucy and Rogue have nothing in common? So why, ANSWER ME, WHY ARE THEY TARGETED!"

"Sting... Calm down, please... For all our sake." Mira whispered as she sank to her knees, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

I listened to Bisca softly soothing Mira, rubbing her back softly, I listened to Sting's heavy breathing become softer, I listened to the shuffle of Minerva's feet as she shuffled from side to side uncomfortably, I listened to the wind entering from the broken glass, I listened to the silence.

Minna... Lend me your strength.

That was Lucy's voice! I would recognize it anywhere. I sighed in relief as I knew she was alive and fighting for the time being.

"Did you hear that? Mira? Bisca? Lily? Gajeel?" I asked them hurriedly. They nodded their heads rapidly, not to miss a beat. "Come on focus our energy on her."

I envisioned a picture of Lucy in my mind, her soft silky blonde hair, large chocolate eyes, flushed rosy cheeks, pink lips, every single detail, down to her pink Fairy Tail mark. I envisioned her in action, laughing, smiling, cheering, fighting, yelling. I envisioned her pain, her hurt, her sadness, her emptiness as well as her life and love.

"Lucy..." I muttered. "Fairy Tail will give you strength." I linked hands with Gajeel, who linked hands with Lily, who linked hands with Mira, who linked hands with Bisca, who linked hands with me. I flowed my power into my Fairy Tail mark, giving Lucy the strength she needed. A flash of light appeared in the shape of our guild mark. The energy was absorbed by it and then the light disappeared.

"What was that about? The weakling magic bond? Tch... Pathetic." Minerva snorted. "Though we need to find Rogue or Sting won't be the same."

"I will be fine. Rogue is strong, be won't go down without a fight, and know this, Minerva. He will go down fighting for himself and you will be the next one..." Sting said in a hushed voice. "The next one to share his fate, because you didn't understand, that even if he's gone he is still here in our hearts."

"The words that Sting said today... Shall be recorded in my memory," Rufus said, "and will be replayed to Rogue, when he comes back to you, so your bond may live on and grow."

"What do you... I'M NOT GAY!" Sting yelled.

Then a flash appeared and a bunch of people came out of nowhere. They weren't all the people on the train, but a lot none the less. I grabbed the nearest one to me and glared at him.

"Where did you guys go? What happened? Where's Rogue and Lucy?" I growled at them.

"W-w-we were t-teleported to another dimension... I d-don't know about-t a Rogue or L-Lucy." he stammered out.

I stomped my foot in frustration. This wasn't going to work out, we needed information and fast. Where are you Lucy? I asked in my mind, growing more and more frustrated at each second. I stormed in to our compartment, breathing heavily.

"Laxus? What's up with you?" a voice said to me, Cana's voice. "Over here? In the lacrima?"

"Hi..." I said sadly, "Lucy is... Missing... In action."

"She's like your little sister right? She's my best friend too, you know? Have some faith in her, if anyone can survive, it is her. I would offer you a drink but..." Cana laughed lightly, it was beautiful nonetheless. "If I can't drink neither can you, so I'm going to boss you around. Suck it up, have faith in her, don't mope, support her with all you have, turn that frown upside down and keep your head up as part of Fairy Tail!"

"Thanks Cana, I needed to hear that." I took in a deep breath and managed a wry smile for Cana, she was so wonderful at times like this, I wonder how on earth could I have ever called her weak? "Bossy bitch..."

"That's the Laxus we know!" Cana smiled, but I could see the pain and worry in her eyes. "Bye, keep in touch, Lover Boy!"

The lacrima shut off, the last image was her knowing smirk on the screen. Wait, Lover Boy? "MIRA! What did you say to Cana?"

"Just dropping a few hints... You know about the flowers..." Mira said nervously.

"Now isn't the time for this... Is it just me or do you think we're missing an important factor?" I asked.

"I agree, for one, I just can't put my finger on it." Rufus said thoughtfully.

"Let's say their targets were Rogue and Lucy, so they separated us." Orga said, as if wanting someone else to continue his train of thought.

"They know they aren't as strong as to take on all of us, they aren't too arrogant." Yukino answered helpfully, in that irritatingly chirpy voice of hers.

"Lucy and Rogue, does anyone have any ideas on why they might be targeted? Let's establish that those two have met each other, and how about think of a time." Mira said.

"Saber Tooth came to Magnolia on a mission. We were supposed to capture this group of dark mages from a guild called Hell Fire." Minerva said. "There was a specified member, the guild master, Ishiken Tokizu. The client said to just capture him and it would be okay."

"You guys, of course succeeded, I'm guessing Rogue brought him in?" Gajeel said. "Was there anything weird about him when he returned?"

"Now that you mention it, he smelled faintly of strawberries, vanilla and yoghurt." Sting replied, "Rogue also seemed to be in deep thought. Then he left abruptly saying he had business to attend to."

"Then he met Lucy probably then, because that's her scent. Did you guys bother to do any research on the guild? Any extra information?" Bisca asked slightly venomously, as if she couldn't believe something.

"Wait.. She helped Rogue capture Ishiken." Gajeel said, "The business Rogue had to attend to was escorting Lucy home."

"How do you know that Gajeel?" I asked him, curious.

"She kind of told me in return of a favor." he replied, looking at me nervously. "She nearly fell out of a window because of a hangover... Do any of you know why she might have been crying when she returned?"

"Oh... This is slowly being put together. To answer Miss. Bisca's question, we did do research, or I did. There were rumors that Ishiken had a son and a daughter, both adopted or something. The story goes like this if I remember correctly, they were his children but their mother, afraid of his ambitions gave them away. The daughter was adopted by a family immediately, the son wasn't as fortunate. The father forced the mother into telling him where they were, and ended up killing her in the process, he found his son and reunited with him but he couldn't reunite with his daughter. There is no more information on the son except that he joined Hell Fire, a few days as an adopted child instead of being known as Ishiken's flesh and blood. The daughter's family served the Heartfillia's, the daughter soon expressed her strong interest in magic and was taught to embrace thr study of it. The Heartfillia's were close to the Lohr family so I know." Rufus paused for a few seconds as if thinking of a way to put the rest of the story into words. "Then the daughter became obsessive with the concept of nightmares, nightmares began to spread around everywhere she went, like a plague, they had even begun to effect the daughter of the Heatfillia's. Then after a few weeks, Layla stepped in and said that the two daughters shouldn't meet for safety reasons but she still provided medicine for Ishiken's daughter."

"Wow... Did you ever meet the Heartfillia heiress?" I asked Rufus, smirking, did Rufus really not know?

"Only once briefly, she was around five to six years older than me... I think all children stopped playing with Ishiken's daughter, I think her name was Mishiken, not only that but started calling her 'Akumu' and always beat her up. She transferred schools multiple times but it was useless. She learned to control her magic as well as how to lose control of it. As she learned to control it, this time around the age of eight, she was invited back to the Heartfillia mansion but then, as her own piece of revenge, she plagued Layla with nightmares so bad that Layla's body grew weak and frail which eventually led to her passing away. Then her adoptive parents disowned her and Ishiken adopted her." Rufus said.

"Wow... That's messed up. The Heartfillia heiress... Isn't she dead?" Sting asked, dumbfounded.

"The Heartfillia heiress only ran away, she didn't die. Rufus you met her recently as well, she's Lucy." Mira said softly, with a smile on her face. "She believed her mother died because of illness, but had nightmares otherwise. Let's focus on the task at hand."

"Wait, they say the Heartfillia's went broke but actually Layla and Jude had put a lot of money in an account for Lucy, as well as another mansion." Rufus said. "My parents told me. Also, any ideas on who the other four might be?"

"Maybe Chelia's cousin?" Yukino joked. "The one always obsessing about love."

"Actually... That's a good guess." I said, "Sherry and Chelia have a third cousin who was crazy about resurrecting demons and Zeref, they just never told anyone. I know this because I have clearance. Her name was Lu..."

"I was just joking..." Yukino muttered. "Then any other random guesses?"

"No..." Orga said, "But I think we have enough info. Let's go kick some ass!"

"Baka... How do we kick ass then if we don't know where to kick the asses?" Minerva scolded, "Besides, aren't you curious on why they released some of the passengers back?"

Minerva really had changed after we rescued her from being a demon, she was still Minerva, but she had a heart and a more emotional side to her. Minerva had said that she was soon going to change her name to 'Athena Milanie' sometime. She wanted the past to be as far away from her as possible, but she didn't want to make the same mistakes again. Now she had a split personality, one that was calm, cold, collected, another one that got excited by a fight, one that made her more jittery, chatty and less cruel. She kind of had a third personality, when she was completely broken.

"Yeah... I guess." Orga said miserably. "We will all cater to your will now, Lady Athena."

The doors burst open and in came Bisca, I didn't notice her leave. In her hand she was carrying a scroll of paper, on it were hastily scribbled blocks of information and names. Her hair was messed up and she was panting, her gun was out of ammunition.

"Outside, is all ice, not a tunnel anymore, it's freezing cold as well as dangerous, I was almost blown away. This scroll was found by one of the passengers, it has names, dates and backgrounds, it's an assassination list. They go in an order from most important. There are five more of these in my pouch here." Bisca pulled the other's from her pouch and passed them around. "You have Sherry Blendy, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Rogue Cheney, Minerva Orlando, Chelia Blendy. Those are all the number one targets. I was attacked by this nightmarish crow."

"Why am I?" Minerva asked, in a soft voice. "Why is Gray?"

"When you were part demon, who did you or the demons, hurt the most unintentionally?" Orga replied.

"There was a specifically targeted boy, he had a high potential in magic, stunningly high. He would probably be a little higher than Rufus's rank. His name was Jaxon, Jaxon Hashik. He lost almost everyone he cared about, they died defending him, most of them were killed by... Me." Minerva whispered the last part softly as if she wished to hide away from the shame and guilt. "He had an adopted sister that survived and a girlfriend..."

"Wow, so that's most of Hell Fire squad of six figured out." Gajeel laughed maliciously, "Gihi!"

A loud thunk was heard from outside, screams came pouring from all directions. We all dashed from our compartment to see what the commotion was about. There was a small crowd surrounding something, we pushed and shoved our way through to the center.

Mira fell to the floor, as if she fainted but I could hear her faint gasps, cries and chokes. Her whole body shuddered as she sobbed miserably, shaking her head in denial.

Next was Minerva who fell backwards but managed to catch herself with her hands, she murmured the word no over and over again, shaking her head. After her came Sting, he stood there taking in the site, before burying his face in his hands and letting out a strangled cry. Then was Rufus who shook his head and closed his eyes, he clutched his head as if trying to banish the image from being memorized.

Bisca collapsed in a heap of tears and disbelief, she hugged herself, rocking back and forth. Gajeel, shuddered and I could tell he was trying not to cry, he clutched Pantherlily so tight the exceed fainted, Gajeel sank to the floor on his knees, no sound coming from him.

After Gajeel's reaction came Yukino's cries of 'don't leave me,' as she fell next to the thing in the center, screaming and shaking. Orga stood next to Yukino before scrambling backwards on all fours as if trying to escape the sight in front of him.

I took a step forward to see what could have done this to them. I took in the sight, in shock, before falling to my knees at the sight. I listened carefully for any noise that may have come from them, but I was met with dead silence. Bile crept it's way to my throat, tears pooled at the corners of my eyes, I felt my energy and emotions break through the dam I had put up. My body began sparking with electricity, and I clenched my fists in a mix of anger, hate, sadness, misery, pain, I couldn't sort through them. I stared at the sight in front of me. The sight of dead bodies, that belonged to Lucy and Rogue.

* * *

**Well how was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Just so you know, I still haven't found a beta yet...**

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan~**


	8. Nightmares and Forgiveness

**Hi, here is the second chapter for this week! My hands hurts... Never mind, please tell me what you think as soon as possible so I can make the story more suited to your taste. Maybe I'll get my nee-chan to beta it next time if you want it to be beta'd...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 《****Nightmares and Forgiveness》**

**Lucy's POV**

I flickered my eyes open to see the world spinning around, black coloured in front of me. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't do anything. Pain ate at my flesh, I tried to scream, but my throat wouldn't let me, I wanted to cry but there were no tears that would come.

"Hello, Lucy, look around now! What do you see?" a disorientated voice said, was it the voice or me?

"Blackness... Pitch blackness, there is nothing to see." I somehow managed to choke out.

"Let's change that shall we?" the voice replied. I heard the click of fingers and the next second, I could see again, what had happened? "These are your nightmares Lucy... How about, we relive them for real?"

"My... Nightmares?" I asked, fear creeping into my head.

"Your first one, the one of your fifth birthday, how about I review it to you?" the person asked sadistically, I heard her footsteps come towards me. "Just remember, all your fault."

"NO, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I screamed at her, trying to move away but my muscles refused to move.

_"Happy Birthday, my daughter." my mother said to me, cupping my cheek. "I got you this garden, we're going there this weekend!"_

_I slapped her hand away and turned in to an older version of myself, I had a black streak in my hair, darker brown eyes. "Tch... What a waste of time."_

_I tried walking past her but she wouldn't move, I reached out a hand and shoved her on the floor, out of my way. "There, on the floor, where you belong, you pathetic excuse for a mage, not to mention, mother."_

_"Lucy! Wait, Lucy, come back!" I finally turned around, my mother's body was covered in blood and bruises, her flesh disintegrated, leaving bones and blood splattered across the crispy snow that had just appeared. Her skull rattled, "Why didn't you come back Lucy?"_

_I stepped backwards trying to escape her, I ran in to a tree that had just appeared. I fell to the floor, face ti face with the skull of my mother. Blood smeared my hands, the whole setting turned red with her blood. Her last words echoed through my mind. I screamed and screamed, no one came but the crows who pecked my eyes out, blinding me._

_"All your fault Lucy... All your fault." the voice of my father said from behind me._

I screamed in real life clutching my head in pain, my muscles could move again, but there was a gaping wound across my chest to my left hip.

"Oh well, look at me." my captor said, "Do you recognize me?" Her hand closed around my throat making it impossible to speak.

I opened my eyes hesitantly, but nothing appeared. It was all blackness, what happened? I hated this, I needed to get out of here, but how? What was going on? The last thing I remember was being attacked by Mai and Ty. Then...

"Let the darkness swallow you, Lucy Heartfillia. I am Mai Akumu, the girl you caused the suffering to. Do you feel the pain in your wound? It's poisoned, you will suffer horrendously." Mai said vengefully.

_Darkness, all that surrounded me was darkness. I felt the damp walls that I was held captive in. I traced my hands along the, searching for a path of escape._

_Footsteps. People. They whispered taunts through the walls. I broke into a run, trying to break free, only to be trapped. I blocked my ears but the taunts were like poison, seeping through my hands into my mind. Pain exploded through my hands, I cried out in pain._

_I was kicked into a wall, I felt something burn my skin. I screamed in agony. They whispered mocking sentences into my ears, they burned my stomach, but this time with something sharp, so it sank through my flesh._

_A hand reached out and punched my chest breaking a few ribs. They dug their hand into my skin, I struggled futilely. They pulled out my heart and shoved it down my mouth, I felt numb before blacking out and hitting the marble floor._

I felt a knee hit my injury in real life, snapping me out of my nightmare, I opened my eyes and saw a person cloaked in light. I reached out for the person, trying to grasp on to them. She spun around to face me, it was Minerva, dressed like an angel. She took my hand in hers comfortingly before shoving me onto the floor.

"Illusions and nightmares, learn, Lucy Heartfillia. Nothing here will work our for you, so stop hoping." Mai said.

"No..." I shut my eyes tightly, clutching my head, forbidding her to enter.

"Too bad Lucy Heartfillia, even if you survive this physically you will be a broken doll, left alone, thrown away." she whispers in my ear. "Forgotten..."

_Lisanna was back from Edolas. Mira, Natsu, Gray, Erza, everyone ignored me, not just me but everyone else who had joined after Lisanna had passed away. No one cared about us, I was just a replacement for her in the end after all. I was approached my Team Natsu, all smirking arrogantly. They pushed me around, wordlessly. I was tossed around like a doll nobody wanted. Other guild members joined in the 'game.'_

_They didn't speak but their expressions said all, I wasn't needed. I was just a piece of trash that was just a play thing for them, manipulated, used, raised high then put down. The pushing became more rough and turned into a beating, they all closed in on me like I was their evening meal, and they were the predators. I stumbled backwards and forth unable to escape. Then the scene changed._

_"Mommy! Where are you?" I called out in the middle of the forest, as a mere five year old._

_Then shadows appeared, a red eyed man looked at me silently. He stepped forwards and rubbed my head lightly, I stepped forward and hugged him, still crying._

_"Lucy, don't give up remember? I made you that promise, now you have to do the same for me." he said to me quietly with his normal poker face. I felt myself grow up, into the Lucy I was now._

_"Rogue?" I asked him hesitantly, as my tears slowly receded and hope crawled into my chest._

_"Yeah..." he murmured in my ear._

_"How are you here?" I asked him softly, dreading the answer._

_He disappeared suddenly leaving me alone, the darkness closed around me. "Tut, tut Lucy. Did you forget already? No one is coming to help you." the voice of Mai said, surrounding a sun appeared, crimson and bloody, beating down on my weak body, my throat closed up, I couldn't breathe, the heat was suffocating me._

I shook my head desperately, I wouldn't be taken away by the darkness. I released out all my emotions in a bloodcurdling scream, clutching my head. Light exploded from my body, chasing away the darkness, the nightmares, stars fell from the sky as I screamed. They hit the ground blasting away the evil, the moon shined above my head and I felt power flowing through my veins.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!" I chanted, the spell hit Mai straight on.

She screamed in agony, as the planets hit her, one after another. I didn't feel my magical energy leave me, only increase.

"I am one with you, grant me your powers,  
Gates of Hell,  
Let your terrors bestow upon my opponent,  
Show them your strength,  
Take away their light.  
I am the ruler of night!  
I command thee now!  
Decree of Sinners!" she chanted, in her hands formed a large black and purple sphere, her eyes had swirling black magic seals in them.

The ball launched itself at me. I felt myself enveloped in it. It was silent, pitch black, but cold, freezing even. Slowly I processed the sound of groans. The black turned grey and I was able to make out the shapes of souls.

_"Natsu, I will miss you, forever and always. Erza, see you in the next life, you will always be stored in my memories. Gray, see you later, ne? Lisanna, be good to Natsu, fill the holes in his heart. Fairy Tail, I thank you for the years of life I never had. Loke... Stand up for what you believe in, because I will always believe in you. Aquarius, I thank you for taking care of me in your own little ways. Capricorn, Cancer... Tell all my Celestial Friends that I loved them and I always will." I wrote with my mind on a sheet of white paper. These were my goodbyes, why was something missing? "Rogue... I'm sorry... I broke my promise." The sheet fluttered away carried by the wind._

_A scene appeared, it was by a grave, a black haired boy was kneeling by it flowers in his hands. The sheet of paper fluttered through the wind. He caught it in his hands and tears dripped down his face and splashed the page with tears. "I don't care about the promise... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, he didn't notice me at all. I walked in front of him and cupped his cheek. I realized it was Rogue._

_The scene changed, the Fairy Tail guild was burning in flames. The skies were smoky and black. The sun provided no light, only stood out like symbol of war. The stars were also burning, all crimson and lifeless. Screams filled the atmosphere, the stench of blood filled the air, I gagged and choked. I ran through the gates of the Fairy Tail building, the bodies of my nakama were pinned up against the wall. Next came silence, not even the fire made a sound._

I felt myself back in the present, I was crying, as well as still being stuck inside the ball, I felt the ghostly hands of the spirits tug away at me, I was lost. Tears were now meaningless, smiles, laughter, memories, what could they do for me? If I let it go, I would be set free... Right?

_"Lucy, don't give up! All those memories, don't let them go!" a voice said, a voice I recognized as Rogue's._

_"It's the only way to be free..." I replied tears streaming down my face._

_"At least hold on to one, one that will be the seed to bringing the other memories back." Rogue said gently reaching out to me._

_"How are you even here, Rogue?" I asked him softly._

_"Ty has this demon magic, right now he is in the form of sloppiness so he sends my mind loose, so I join in to your mind..." he replies. "Lucy, don't give up."_

_"Did you get a secondary magic?" I asked him softly, wanting to stay in this moment for a little longer._

_He snapped his fingers and the scene changed, we were sitting on a swing set in the playground where we officially met. "I can't keep this up for too long you know? Mai's magic is powerful. Your mind is complicated but I can hit specific triggers and things will change. Lucy promise me you won't give up." He stared into my eyes._

_"Rogue... I just want to let it all go now, she's destroying m-"_

_I was cut off as Rogue pressed his lips against mine, my eyes widened. This was all in my mind though, and Rogue was in my mind. Why would he do that? The kiss was soft and sweet but filled with passion, I couldn't help but return it. He broke away, and tilted my chin upwards so I looked into his eyes. Gone was his emotionless expression, his eyes held this fierce determination, willing for me to survive, to see another day. They held hurt, hurt that I would consider giving up. They held anger, anger that I was not truly fighting._

_"If you won't fight for yourself... Fight for them." Rogue said._

_"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him softly._

_"To remind you that there are people out there that love you, that kiss was from them. I'm saving you because you saved me, and we're partners, I guess." he replied, his face turning expressionless once more. "Lucy, take my katana, I trust you will return it._

_"I... Thank you, Rogue." I whispered before pressing my forehead against his. I guess he was repaying a debt, but still, it felt nice to know that someone was there to pick up the pieces._

The scene disappeared, and I faced bitter reality. My body drifted around, pieces of me getting lost on the way, I wouldn't let this happen, I clenched my teeth and swam through the crowd of shades, picking up my broken pieces.

_"Well, well, well, I'll teach you fairies what happens if you mess with Saber Tooth." Minerva said, there were no crowds, no one else except us two. We were in a cemetery, crows cawed on the dry, leafless branches of the trees. Improperly buried skeletons rattled when the wind blew, spiders, snakes, maggots, crawled in and out if the eye sockets._

_I felt myself being blasted by her heat waves, with each hit she landed I moved further and further backwards. Then I was on a railless bridge, the empty chasm of lost souls spread out beneath me, trying to suck me down with them. She pushed me down and I fell into the sea of souls, slowly becoming one of them. I felt myself slowly... Drifting... Away..._

I needed to get my facts straight. I wasn't dead, I needed to break free, I had a chance at beating Mai, Mai was weakened by Urano Metria, and Rogue didn't actually kiss me. I concentrated on the task at hand, breaking free. I was in a sphere, and judging by the way it pushed me, there must be an entrance and an exit. Going against the flow would easily take me back to the entrance, which would be my exit.

"Open up gate of the crab, Cancer!" I cried out, feeling majorly drained.

"Hello, ebi." he said, "Do you need a haircut ebi?"

"Can you cut all the shades away from me? I can't lay a hand on the since they're not humans but you aren't a human either so could you try?" I asked him politely.

He hacked away at the shades and to my surprise, my plan worked, I hurriedly ran down the narrow path of escape that lead to freedom. I jumped out a small portal and arrived back with Mai. Cancer returned on his own.

As I regained my bearings, I felt invisible knives cutting away at my flesh, teeth tearing away. I whimpered in pain. An electric ball of black lightning hit me. I screamed in agony as I was electrocuted, not only that but it inserted some sort of chemical into my body dulling my senses, confusing my brain. I swooned dizzily, in pain.

I took a deep breath and threw a wild kick at Mai, to my shock it hit her wonderfully defeating her. I sank to my knees next to her and victoriously sang a song my mother had taught me when I was younger, I don't know why, it just felt right, and fitting.

Finishing the song, I drifted into unconsciousness, falling in to a deep slumber.

"You... Didn't kill me." the voice of Mai said, waking me up, her voice was no longer cold, more like the voice of a broken child.

"No... I didn't. What is the point in that?" I smiled softly at her, hoping to calm her, I didn't know why though.

"I would've killed you... OW!" she suddenly cried out, clutching her forehead. A magic seal broke from above her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, somewhat concerned for the girl, I felt a surge of protectiveness for her.

"I'm... I remember. Ishiken... He lied to me, altered my memories, when I went to control my magic when I was younger, he, at times, possessed me, forced me to do things I didn't want too. Then he altered my memories so I would willingly do as he said..." Mai murmured. "I-I can't believe I k-killed, Layla... I'm sorry Lucy... I d-didn't mean to." she stammered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I forgive you. You should get going now, before you are caught by the magic council, if you are innocent like I believe you to be. Just make me a promise, a wizard's promise." I told her. In response she bobbed her head up and down. I continued, "You have to promise me that you'll train me sometime when I ask you to. That you won't ask questions, okay? And also that you will be my younger cousin, when I ask you to. You will go under the name of Madelaide Grengras, or Madelaide Heartfillia."

"I, Mishiken Jyohne by birth, swear upon the seals of magic stored within my body, that I will train Lucy Heartfillia when she asks me to, and I will not ask any unnecessary questions unless she allows it. I will also be her younger cousin, under the name of Madelaide Heartfillia," she said confidently. "In return for her forgiveness."

"I, Lucy Heartfillia by birth, swear that I bestow my forgiveness upon Mishiken Jyohne, for as long as she holds up her side of the bargain." I replied. We grabbed each other's arms and chanted together, "The contract is now and forever more sealed in our bodies, it is bound."

"I hope that you can find happiness with your lover. And thank you Lucy, for your forgiveness." Mai said to me softly, I smiled in return.

"Wait... Lover?" I asked her amused, "He's only a temporary partner."

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	9. The Demons Within

**Kalypso: Hello once more minna, this is Kali-chan and sadly...**

**Mougi: Mougi-nee! Did you know that nee is for sister while nii is for brother? Awesome right! Also did you know that Weiss as in Weisslogia means white in german?**

**Kalypso: I'm sorry to being this upon you, but I owe it to her for beta'ing the first three chapters of this story. Also third chapter this week! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 《****The demons within》**

**Rogue's POV**

I kept my eyes open, holding on to the only thing keeping me going- my promise to Lucy. I saw Toshiken standing there, his claws dripping my blood. I closed my eyes, imagining that this was happening to someone else not me, it helped ease the pain. Toshiken flew in front of me and grabbed my throat dangling me in the air. He stared in to my eyes and opened his mouth. I felt my mouth open, my magic power flowing through my throat.

"Give it to me, your life, your power, your loyalty." he snarled.

"Roar of the..." I paused to think, my brain was processing slowly. "Shadow... Dragon!"

It hit him and he stumbled backwards and slipped over his tail. "Give it to me..." he moaned.

"Crushing fang of the Shadow Dragon!" I yelled, while he stumbled over himself.

"Release: Kiga!" he screamed. He transformed again, his canines grew incredibly long, like a tiger's, flesh fell off his bones, his hands had bones protruding from the skin, growing in to long talons, his eyes grew crazed as his clothes grew tattered, turning in to some kind of zombie.

"What the hell are you?" I asked Ty, disgusted, I never usually cursed but then again, times change.

"I'm so... Hungry. Give... Me... Your... BRAINS!" he groaned, slashing at me with his talons.

I ducked just in time to avoid them but was somehow nicked in my upper arm, I felt myself grow weaker, as if I hadn't eaten in many days. I felt my skin grow tighter, sticking to my bones. I fell to the ground and ate at the shadows, sucking them all up hungrily. I couldn't help it, I was starving. Ty lunged at me, trying to bite my head off, but I rolled away just in time.

"Brains~" he groaned once more, slobbering all over the place.

"Shadow Dragon's iron fist!" I managed to say and it him, blasting him in to the opposite wall.

"Release: Kirai!" he slobbered. Then he changed again and I began to understand his magic. He changed every time he got hit, his magic came in the form of sins. The first one was greed, the second one was hunger and this one was hate.

"Go to hell... Bastard!" Ty muttered, his eyes turning in to purple sockets, his hair spiking up in a mane like Gajeel's only scruffier, he looked like a savage beast. The flesh on the ground started to boil as new flesh started to grow on Ty. "Demonic pillars of Flesh!"

As he spoke those words from the boiling flesh erupted pillars of boiling green acidic hate. They started erupting from the ground in random places and I had to jump around to avoid them. I felt a claw sink in to my back, my mind began to feel corrupted by something.

"Thank you... For bringing me back." I felt a wave come over me, and lost control over my own body. "Do you wish to be rewarded?"

"I... HATE YOU!" Ty roared, blasts of flesh coming from his hands.

"I'll take that as a no. Your reward would have been a quick death at the hands of me but you chose another fate." my body said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" bellowed Ty.

"I... Am Skiadrum, Rogue's parent, I live within Rogue, in his heart. Trying to kill someone from behind? That is cowardly." I was shocked, this was... Skiadrum?

"Who cares? Rogue deserves to suffer... To watch you be killed." Ty snarled lunging at me.

"ROAR OF THE BLOODY SHADOW'S!" Skiadrum, in my body, yelled.

"Vortex of hate!" Ty blasted a laser of melted flesh at us.

I wanted to dodge, but Skiadrum just stood there and ate it. "Shadow's claw."

A whirlwind of shadow's shot from my hands and thrashed Ty. He seemed to be rendered stupefied.

"Release: Darashina-sa," slurred Ty. His body slumped, green eyes grew from his sockets, his hair turned messy, tangled and white, his face was grey and sickly.

"Rogue, before I pass the battle back to you, don't expect me to come again, I was only permitted this once and I had already bent the rules of death. Rogue now more than ever train the three moves I showed you. You have made me proud, no more needing to hide away who you are, be brave, step into the light, I thank you, for slaying me." Skiadrum said, slowly drifting from me. "Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: SHADE MASTERY!"

I felt power coursing through my veins, from the floor came a large heard of shadows, they screamed and rose, each more loud than the other. They all came to the ceiling but didn't pass through it, they formed a large sphere, and screamed a harmonic scream. "I COMMAND YOU TO ATTACK!"

They all flew forward in the shape of an arrow at Ty, and then devoured him, cocooning him. I stare on as they ripped apart his hair, claws, clothes. The surge of power I previously had slowly started ti disappear. I inspected the shadows closely and realized they weren't exactly shadows. Then what were they? Shade mastery? Does that mean... They were souls? "RETURN!" I finished, panting, drained, exhausted.

Ty stood there, blank and emotionless, wounded and expressionless. He had been destroyed and defeated. "Wander..." he murmured pointing at me.

I felt my mind drift away from my body, turn into a sort of image or hologram, created by my body. I realized I hadn't noticed Lucy in a long time, I needed to find her. I drifted away from my body, somehow roaming through the dimensions searching for Lucy.

Lisanna had returned from Edolas. Mira, Natsu, Gray, Erza, everyone ignored Lucy, I saw her trying to gain their attention, but they never even acknowledged her, she helped cooking and cleaning but nothing happened. I noticed it wasm't just Lucy they ignored, but everyone that had joined after Lisanna had so called passed away. No one cared about them, it appeared Lucy was just a replacement for Lisanna in the end, after all, it was Lisanna sitting next to Natsu, his arm draped around Lisanna's shoulder, Lisanna being teased by happy, Lisanna scolding Gray on stripping. Then she was approached my Team Natsu, all of them who were smirking arrogantly. They pushed Lucy around, wordlessly. I wanted to help her but I didn't know what to do, she was tossed around like a rad doll nobody wanted. Other guild members joined in the 'game.'

They didn't speak but their expressions said all, Lucy wasn't needed anymore, she was just a piece of trash that had been manipulated to their will, catered to their will, destroyed at their will. The pushing became more rough and turned into a harsh beating, they all closed in on Lucy like she was their prey, and they were the predators. She stumbled backwards and forth unable to escape. Then the scene changed.

I strengthened my presence, trying to reach out to Lucy, in her mind, trying to save her from herself. I knew this was Mai's magic, pushing her in to nightmares, twisting them in to crueler scenes.

"Mommy! Where are you?" Lucy called out in the middle of the forest, as a mere five year old. I could tell that she was miserable, tired.

I fought against Mai's magic, trying to follow Lucy's inner will, so I could enter. I felt my self appear from the shadows. I gained new determination from my first success. I stepped forwards and rubbed Lucy's small head lightly, she slowly responded and hugged me back, still crying. I soothingly rubbed her back.

"Lucy, don't give up remember? I made you that promise, now you have to do the same for me." I said to her softly with a poker face. I felt Lucy grow up, into the Lucy I knew, her whole attire changed back to the one she wore when I left her. I sighed in relief, she was fighting against Mai now.

"Rogue?" she asked me hesitantly, her tears slowly disappearing. I continued rubbing her back, glad that she was here with me, in her own mind.

"Yeah..." I murmured in her ear, gently.

"How are you here?" she asked me softly, her voice full of dread.

I felt a push trying to get rid of me, I fought back but was overpowered by it. My presence remained in Lucy's mind but she could no longer sense me.

"Tut, tut Lucy. Did you forget already? No one is coming to help you." the voice of Mai said, trapping Lucy. Then a sun appeared, bloody red and screaming, beating down on Lucy's frail body, my mind closed up, I could feel her slowly breaking apart. I kept my position in her mind trying to strengthen my powers. Lucy had definitely fought a harder battle than me, she had to fight a mental battle, while mine was physical. I felt myself slink out of her mind as she went back to her current situation.

I went back to my current battle and came face to face with Ty. I glared at him and studied him carefully, he wasn't attacking or defending.

"You... Zoning... Out... In... A... Fight?" asked Ty. "For... A... Girl? Are you... Worried?" his face held an amused smirk.

"I don't care, you have already lost! Mai is tormenting Lucy and I swear, I will save her." I said with clenched teeth.

"Ha... Ha, ha... Ha... You are... So... Foolish! I once loved a... Girl... She was more... Beautiful than the sun... Her name was... Yukino... Like a... Swan... She was... Mine..." he gasped out. "Then... Saber Tooth... She saw... You! She thought... You were... Satan and... She could bring... You to the... Light... She fell in... Love... With YOU... Not me... I grew corrupted... And full... Of... Hatred... I hope... You... Yukino... Lucy... Mai... Ishiken... All go... To hell."

"Why Mai, Lucy, Ishiken? Why Yukino?" I questioned him angrily. "Mai, your sister, who has the power of nightmares, who has clearly loved you all these years? Why Lucy? Who has done nothing but defend herself, her friends and family, and the local innocents. Why Ishiken? Your father, the man who took you in even after your mother gave you away? Why Yukino? Who you gave up on after she switched love? If you hate me, then you love her... Still."

"Mai, miss goody two shoes, little miss perfect, miss rich happy go lucky! She might have loved me, but only because I envied and adored her! She was always Ishiken's favourite, her magic was clean, efficient and easily useful. Lucy... Because she makes you happy, because she drew your love away from Yukino! Yukino because she shunned me like everyone else, because she loved you! Because she fell in love with satan! Ishiken always favoured Mai, never me, she was raised like an heiress, she had rich connections, she had easy spread plagues, she inspires terrors, she makes them into broken dolls that do her bidding!" Ty screamed, deranged, his voice losing the pant and drifting into a hysteric pitch."WANDER!"

I found myself in Lucy's mind again and immediately noticed the lack of magical energy left in her. I felt her depression her want to let everything go, I willed my presence to appear.

"Lucy, don't give up! All those memories, don't let them go!" I told her, almost desperately.

"It's the only way to be free..." she replied tears streaming down her smooth face.

"At least hold on to one, one that will be the seed to bringing the other memories back." I said gently reaching out to her.

"How are you even here, Rogue?" she asked me softly.

"Ty has this demon magic, right now he is in the form of sloppiness so he sends my mind loose, so I join in to your mind..." I replied without a second thought. "Lucy, don't give up."

"Did you get a secondary magic?" she asked him softly, I could feel her craves of peace.

I snapped my fingers and the scene changed, we were sitting on a swing set in the playground where we officially met. "I can't keep this up for too long you know? Mai's magic is powerful. Your mind is complicated but I can hit specific triggers and things will change. Lucy promise me you won't give up." I stared into her innocent brown eyes.

"Rogue... I just want to let it all go now, she's destroying m-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. I couldn't let her break now, she had come too far and I... Loved her too much. I filled the kiss with passion my gently reaching up to cup her cheek, she started to respond, gently and softly. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the new sensations. This wasn't right though, I couldn't love her. I hardened my resolve and broke away, I tilted her chin upwards so I could look into her eyes. Gone was her naive, weak expression, replaced by a calculating, soft one. I felt this fierce determination, willing for her to survive, to see another day, I had never felt like this before, and I didn't mind it but no matter how hard I tried, I knew I would have to distance myself from her in the end. I felt anger, anger that I was truly lost, anger that she had kissed me back, anger that she was too perfect, for me at least.

"If you won't fight for yourself... Fight for them." I said, stepping even closer to her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked me softly.

"To remind you that there are people out there that love you, that kiss was from them. I'm saving you because you saved me, and we're partners, I guess." I replied, my face turning expressionless once more. "Lucy, take my katana, I trust you will return it.

"I... Thank you, Rogue." she whispered before pressing her forehead against mine. I wanted to stay like this forever and never have to look back.

I felt myself bring pulled back by Ty, who stood their smirking arrogantly.

"You were enjoying yourself too much over there." Ty said, now in his human form.

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYING TECHNIQUE: ONE HEART!" I yelled, hoping my predictions were correct. A shadow started to bloom from my hand, it was specked with stars and in the shape of a heart, I channeled my strength in to it and it grew, then I launched it at Ty. "There is a part of demon you haven't experienced, the demon within, everyone has one. My demon is my inability to control myself, my impulse on my emotions. There is a meaning to love you don't know. Love doesn't have to be two sided, you can walk away once you see their smile."

* * *

**Gods, I loved writing that, wasn't Rogue's last speech just so... Wow? Rogue has such pure love...**

**Also there's a poll on my profile on Minerva!**

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	10. Rogue and Reunion

**Hi~ I hope you liked the last chapter! My nee-chan isn't bothering me anymore... Thankfully, sooooo yeah. There's a poll on my profile on what to do with Minerva, so far one person wanted her to get run over by a truck or just die... It starts wit Lucy Pov by the way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 《****Reunion》**

**Lucy POV**

I suddenly remembered my dare of the kiss thingy, had I just unwittingly completed it? "Mai, could you travel in my head and get the picture of me and Rogue kissing? Like get in on a lacrima?" I asked her.

"I think so... Open up your mind to me okay?" Mai said as she softly chanted a spell. Then her body went slack and then her face was expressionless. I felt something invading my mind but I didn't fight, instead I tried to guide it. Then the picture of me and Rogue kissing filled my mind and my cheeks heated up.

Mai was suddenly rejuvenated, with a big grin on her face. In her hand she had this misty object. "Hurry! Get a lacrima!"

I grabbed one from my coat and then she pushed the misty object in to the lacrima, making it turn into a image. I looked at the image and blushed again. Why did I blush, I loved Natsu, but then I guess it was kind of embarrassing I had kissed him, the kiss had been incredible though, who knew Rogue could kiss like that, and make it so innocent. I clenched the lacrima in my hand and slipped it inside my coat.

"Thanks... I kind of needed it for a dare." I told her.

"Do you have another lacrima? I kind of want to take some pictures as a new person..." her voice trailed off as I took out another lacrima and placed it in her hands. "Thank you."

The ground started shaking and I found myself being sucked up by some kind of portal with Mai. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"Ty, either lost control of his powers or was defeated, now we're going to meet Ty and Rogue." she replied, holding my hand. "Keep in control of your mind, Lucy-nee."

"Okay... Mai-nee." I replied. I didn't know why I felt this close to her, I felt an unbreakable connection with her and I didn't want to break it. I knew it was wrong, but it felt right. I know I had knew her as a little girl, she, me and Imitia would play tea party while our parents work. Then something happened and she couldn't play with me anymore, that's when the nightmares started.

I appeared in another dimension and saw Rogue sitting down, extremely exhausted, sitting by the defeated Ty. Rogue looked up at me and gave me a small smile. It was extremely cute, he should smile more often.

"Wait... Why is Mai here?" he asked me suddenly.

"She was possessed. Please don't hurt her Rogue, please, I have already defeated her and now she's back to normal. Trust me." I pleaded to Rogue, giving him the puppy eyes, hoping he would understand. "She's like my sister and I need to save her from the darkness, I knew her when she was little. Please Rogue."

"Fine, just, what about Ty?" asked Rogue, who suddenly looked away a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ty... He's my brother, but I- he has to go to prison... He was acting on his own will, I wish he wasn't," Mai whispered, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe I can... Visit him?"

I quietly walked over to Rogue and sat next to him, Mai walked over to Ty, checking over his injuries. Rogue didn't look at me just looked at a red stone in his hand, where did he get it? He also seemed miserable, I couldn't tell why.

"Hey Roguie, we won... What's wrong now?" I asked him softly, placing one of my hands over his. He didn't reply, but lightly pulled his hand away from mine, I flinched slightly, feeling hurt. "Rogue..." I passed him his katana I just realized I had. He accepted it, but still refused to look at me.

"Nothing's wrong, Lucy, just tired." he replied. He was lying, I knew it and he knew it. I just wanted to make him feel better. I pulled his head on to my lap, he didn't move, probably out of shock. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling sad that he didn't think I could help him. "Lucy, stop it okay? We need to get back to our guilds and I... Used this spell and now it made this stone. It represents... Something, it doesn't matter right now, but can you take care of it?"

He passed the ruby like stone in to my hand, I sighed, maybe when he's ready to tell me what was wrong, I could help him. "Just know I'm here for you." I told him and gently kissed his cheek.

Click!

I heard the noise of the lacrima and spun around to see Mai taking a photo with it. My face started heating up, "MAI! Delete that!" I yelled while stood up to chase her.

**ROGUE POV**

"Just know I'm here for you." Lucy said to be softly and kissed my cheek. Why would she do that? It was quick and sweet but it made me want to be with her even more. She was perfect, like a goddess and me? I wasn't good enough for her, she was too innocent, too pure. My shadow was corrupted, filled with my darkest desires, powers that I craved but didn't dare have, it was my other half.

I heard the click of a lacrima camera and spun around to see Mai taking a photo.

"MAI! Delete that!" I heard Lucy yell as she went to chase Mai.

"No, that was too brilliant!" Mai replied, sticking her tongue out at Lucy. "In your face!"

Lucy ran after Mai, I wonder how I fell for her this hard, in only a matter of minutes and seconds. Whoever she loved sure was lucky, that was for sure. I envied them, I wanted to strived to be better for Lucy, but I just seemed to make things worse. "Girls... It's no time to playi-"

I was cut off as the dimension started shaking wildly. I looked towards Lucy who was playfully strangling Mai. They all froze, and I felt the tugging sensation. My grip tightened on my katana, the gift Skiadrum had given me before he had died. Skiadrum had taught me about mates, saying that you could love your mate as much as you would like but if they were not a dragon slayer or related to dragons, then they would not have to return the feelings. It takes a dragon seven years to move on.

The first year is spent praying and hoping they would return your feelings, spent in possessiveness, spent in jealousy, anger and hope. The second year, you are searching for them, searching for a piece that might love you or could love you, you are clingy. The third year is spent in denial, you do not believe that they don't love you, you cry yourself to sleep believing they are there when you wake. The fourth year, you feel anger, loss, abandonment, you go on rampages destroying villages, not caring, trying to force them to love you. The fifth year, you beat yourself up, thinking you are imperfect, thinking there is something wrong with you, thinking it is your fault. The sixth year, you distance yourself from them, still a part of you believing that they will chase after you, and you will accept them with open arms. The seventh year, you return and say goodbye, you can let go, then after a year of dwelling in self-pity, you move on. This was the end of my seventh year.

We were teleported back into the train, in the carriage we came from. Mai was extremely nervous and bolted away as fast as she could, but not before shoving the photo of Lucy kissing my cheek in Lucy's hand. I noticed Lucy's cheeks heat up slightly as she grasped the picture in her hand, I expected her to tear it but instead she just folded it neatly and placed it in her pocket.

"Rogue can you find the other's? Everyone is back in their respective carts." Lucy said to me, while I just stared blank in to space. "Do you want the picture?" she asked me teasingly.

"Yeah." I blurted out before covering my mouth. Lucy giggled and passed me the picture of her kissing my cheek. I looked at it for a second. Her eyes were soft, warm and caring, her lips, full and pink, brushing softly against my cheek, a rosy tint on her own cheeks, in one of her hands she clutched her skirt and in the other the stone. I passed it back to her. "These are your memories, not mine. Come on, follow me."

"Hai, Rogue-kun... Or should I call you by your real name?" Lucy asked me devilishly, my real name was Rogue though... "Rourou-kun."

I face palmed and followed the scent of Sting, who had obviously come here. It led back to our first compartment, where a crowd was gathered. Me and Lucy pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. All of our companions were crying, and moaning at... Our dead bodies?

"MINNA, WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" yelled Lucy from beside me.

Everyone looked up at her surprised, then the copies of us on the floor shimmered and disappeared. All eyes were directed upon us, then Mirajane hurled herself at Lucy, tackling her in a big hug.

"I thought you two were dead!" Mirajane yelled. "I thought you were dead..."

"Rogue!" yelled Sting, as he ran towards me and gave me what he called a 'bro-hug' I responded accordingly. "I thought I had lost you forever..."

"You sound gay." I said emotionlessly and pulled out of the 'bro-hug' quickly. I heard giggling and turned to see Lucy, covering her mouth trying not to laugh. I couldn't resist the urge and started tickling her, in the middle of the train, with everyone watching. She blushed lightly and tried to run away but I chased her around tickling her.

"Has the universe flipped or gone out of it's mind?" Sting leaned over to Rufus and whispered.

"Rogue has emotions, wow." Rufus replied. "This will be recorded in my memories."

"Shut up." I said and immediately stopped and walked back to Sting.

Suddenly I was pushed to the floor with Lucy on top of me, trying to tickle me. I didn't laugh and just stared at her, causing her to pout and slap me. I was pretty sure my jaw dropped, because she smirked triumphantly. I noticed a wound running up her left side, she looked pretty battered from her fights, cuts, scrapes and bruises lightly covered her skin. I just sighed.

"Seriously, Lucy? Now that is childish." I said with my usual poker face, I had to hide my emotions, again.

"And chasing someone around a cart tickling them isn't?" she retorted. "Actually it's more childish, and you did that, so you're more childish!"

"I do not recall doing anything of the sorts." I said. Lucy fell down anime style, I pushed her off me and made my way back to Sting.

"Phew... For one second I though Rogue would kill Lucy..." Gajeel muttered. "Oh well, one could only hope..."

"HEY!" Lucy yelled petulantly.

"Is everyone okay!" Bisca chirped.

"Yeah... I think Rogue and Lucy need some medical attention though." Rufus said. "Where are you Fairies getting off at?"

"Us... We're getting off at Woodsworth, you know, where the Nirvana incident took place with Oracion Seis. Did you know Lucy defeated Angel, or her real name Sorano." Mirajane said softly. "Wendy, Natsu, Erza and Gray also fought but Wendy wasn't in our guild at that time."

"Wait... Did you say Sorano?" Yukino asked. "That's the name of my older sister. Lucy, can you please describe her to me?"

"She had been caught and taken away by Zeref's followers. Angel used the same magic as me. She originally had Aries, Caelum, Gemini and Scorpio. Caelum is now in my possession after the incident with the Infinity Clock and Doranbolt gave me the key after Katja lost her magic. I also have Aries, Gemini and Scorpio too, they came to me wanting to form a contract. Angel had short white air, blue eyes and an angel wing tattoo on the base of her neck. She had confidence, was very sadistic, she hurt her own spirits, she had killed another celestial spirit mage, Loke's previous owner, Karen Lillica. She was an okay strategist and had amazing control over her spirits, could summon two at a time." Lucy said. "Angel downfall was her cruelty to her spirits, they betrayed her for me."

"Sorano... She might have, changed over the years." Yukino spoke softly.

"I'm tired..." Lucy mumbled. "I'm going to sleep."

Laxus picked Lucy up and placed her down on a row of seats, shrugging off his jacket he placed it on her and she snuggled it. I tried not to feel jealous.

"You guys are going to Woodsworth? That's where the Saber Tooth guild is located." said Rufus. "Do you think we could get an entire carriage to ourselves? Then, Rogue will explain everything that happened."

"Who says I'll do that? I only know half the story... Me and Lucy got separated at a time, so I can't tell you what kind of fight she was put through, although I did get glimpses of it. She went through a mental fight, more than physical. She actually saved my life a few times." I told them.

"I'm still getting us a private compartment though." Rufus said, leaving the room.

"Wow, Bunny Girl saved your life? Gihi." Gajeel said smirking, "Did she kiss you?"

"What?" I asked him. How would he know? "What do you mean?"

"Well... Never mind. I need to talk to Lucy about something." Gajeel told me.

"Not interested..." I said slipping back in to my emotionless self.

Rufus reentered our compartment. "Okay Rogue, explain."

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review! In case you were wondering this is set after the Tartaros arc.**

**Best wishes,**

**XxKalypsoxX**


	11. Arguments

**Hi, I'm extremely sorry about the semi-late update. I was just so caught up in school I forgot to post a new chapter. I might have to only update one chapter per week if I'm so busy, but I'll keep it two for now. I won't bore you on the details and I am once again truly sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 《Arguments》**

**Lucy's POV**

I lay there on the seat, tucked away under Laxus's thick jacket, comforted by it's warmth. After Mai had run off, I had this feeling of emptiness in my breaths. Almost as if something was squeezing my lungs, forcing my breaths to be raspy, shuddering breaths. I was afraid, my mind had that thought repeating in it, as well as my heart and sight, I was so desperately afraid.

I tried closing my eyes but was met with pictures of screaming children, staring at me with empty sockets. I left my eyes open, as well as my ears, preparing for Rogue to give a summary of our fights in his, somehow comforting, monotone voice.

"We were transported to another dimension. Paired up and fought the group of six two at a time. The last two separated us. I beat my guy. The end." Rogue said, bored, and slightly tired.

"Details, my man, details." Sting said, slightly drawling.

I forced my eyes closed. Darkness swallowed me up, my breaths became more shallow, more ragged. Shadows crept in from the sides. I felt acidic substances coming up through my throat, my blood. I sat up and screamed, panting.

"LUCY!" Mira yelled coming to my side. "What's wrong? Come on Lucy, work with me."

"I'm so afraid." I whispered in return. What was wrong with me, why was I so afraid?

I saw concerned looks from everyone, everyone apart from Minerva. Rogue showed his care in his eyes, he seemed to want to say something, but didn't know what to say. Yukino, on the other hand, was fiddling with her keys, looking oddly nervous.

"Bunny girl, it's just a nightmare, or side effects from your fight, right Laxus?" Gajeel said smirking. Laxus nodded in return.

"Oi! That's not exactly true, it could be a premonition or something." Bisca scolded them.

"Lucy, no offence but... Be manly!" yelled Orga. I bursted in to fits of giggles with Mira as I remembered Elfman.

"There's that smile." I heard someone say softly. I turned my head and saw Rogue give me a soft smile, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"You should smile more Rourou-kun." I said softly while smiling. "It suits you."

"That name again?" Rogue asked slightly exasperated.

"Rourou-kun? That shall be recorded in my memories... Rourou-kun." Rufus said.

"And what cute name am I graced with?" Sting asked overly flirtatiously.

"Honey Bee." I replied giggling. I already felt better.

"Awww... That's not cute enough." Sting pouted.

"Fine, Honey-chan." I retorted. "I can't really fall asleep so how about I tell you guys what happened since the sourpuss absolutely refuses to do that."

"Sourpuss?" Rogue asked, seemingly not amused, and glared at me, his arms crossed. I wanted to provoke him.

In my head I was smirking viciously, as I started fangirling, this was so out of character for me, and I knew he was getting confused. I couldn't resist pinching his cheeks, and started strangling him with a hug. "KAWAII!" I shouted.

"Blondie, we all know you love Rogue but could you try not to murder him?" Gajeel said obnoxiously.

"Baka... You're jealous you're not as cute as Rougie!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "And I don't love him!"

"Well you're the one going around saying that-"

I shut him up with a Lucy kick but refused to let go of Rogue, causing everyone else to sweat drop. Rogue then started to struggle a little, finally getting me to release him. I started pinching his cheeks again which led to him glaring at me.

"Still Kawaii." I said while sticking my tongue out.

"Lucy if you want to live another day, I suggest you run as far as possible." Sting said, while pointing at Rogue.

"He wouldn't hurt me, I'm too cute! Plus I have Laxus-san, Gajeel-san and Mira-san to help me out, not to mention Bisca-san." I said, with my irresistible puppy eyes.

"I'm out of this!" Gajeel said quickly. "So is Lily.

"Me too!" Laxus added.

"Me and Mira-san as well." Bisca finished.

"Run, Bunny, run, Bunny, run, run, run." Yukino sang mockingly.

"Mou... I don't want to." I said. I couldn't help it, Rogue was seriously cute, even when he was glaring at me with murderous intent. I suddenly jumped on him, and snuggled into his chest. "Ka-Wai-i."

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Goes the hunter's gun." Yukino continued. "Run, Bunny, run Bunny, run, run, run!"

Rogue tried pushing me off him, to no avail. I smirked knowing it wouldn't be seen, and continued snuggling in to his chest. I smiled, as my eyelids fluttered shut, I only saw red shadows fighting against the darkness. I could sleep.

**Rogue's POV**

I sat up with Lucy's head buried in my chest. She had fallen asleep, just my luck. She was always making me fall for her, always.

"Can anyone pry the sleeping koala off of me?" I asked my companions.

"Details buddy, and then we'll pry the koala off of you." Sting said, while reaching in to his bag. Then I wondered why the train still hadn't started. Sting pulled out a real koala from his bag and placed it on Lucy's head, the koala snuggled on Lucy's head, and fell asleep. I sweat dropped at Sting's idiocy. What was the point of the real koala?

"Fine... We were walking down a carriage when we were met by Mishiken and Toshiken. They summoned their fellow members, four, then they all teleported us to another dimension. For the first fight, I was immobilized by their magic so Lucy fought two on one, and beat them. Then we fought together during the beginning of the next fight, then Lucy was captured inside a ice spell. I fought two on one then beat them. Then we were separated and fought the co-masters of the guild one on one. I fought Toshiken. Skiadrum then came from inside of me, he nearly killed the opponent, but I finished him off. Then Lucy came to my dimension first, we were reunited-"

"Were you happy that she was fine at least?" Gajeel asked, smirking.

"Yes, as she was my comrade at the time." I replied, boringly. "Then we were teleported back here, satisfied?"

"Not really-"

"You have, there, was, Skiadrum?" Sting stammered out, a faint hope in his eyes.

"Sting... He came from within me, he was part of me." I told him.

"Oh... It is... Okay." Sting muttered, I flinched feeling guilt in my heart.

"What's up with the conductor! Are we... Going backwards?" Mira asked, thankfully, changing the subject.

I felt bile flowing through my throat and choked it down. Sweat started pouring from my forehead. Gajeel and Sting weren't any better, Laxus seemed to be struggling a bit but hid it well.

"I think we should leave them alone. Give them some space. I will take Sting." Rufus said.

How could we have not gotten sick before, does motion sickness come with awareness? My eyes widened in amazement at my new findings. I considered adding it to the book I was writing about 'Dragon slayers.'

"I will take Gajeel!" Mira then chirped.

"Do you ever shut up? I mean your voice is like an insistent insect that only goes 'yip' 'yip' 'yip' all the time!" Minerva shouted at Mira.

"Hey, lay off Mira! What has she ever done to you?" Laxus said, angered.

"You fairies! Worthless trash-"

"He said lay off! I mean, what the hell is your problem? How are we trash, people who don't give a single damn about nakama or the emotions of others, are much worse than trash! Didn't we beat you during the Grand Magic Games? Did we cheat? Did we lie? Did we scheme? All we did was fight you fair and square and beat you! We, so called 'Trashy' Fairies, beat you! The competitors were seven years behind on every single thing, and had perfectly adjusted to the modern world and modern competitions, so you sick TOOTH, you were ahead of them by seven years, or more adjusted than them in, seven years, so what the hell is your problem?" screamed Bisca. "We have a right to talk, a right to scream! Even after all you had done to Lucy, Kagura, Lector and Milianna, we still saved your sorry ass! Even when you, by being the psychotic bitch you are, tried to slaughter us, using dirty underhand techniques, as well as trying to pretend it was out fault! We shouldn't have saved you! That was a mess that you brought upon yourself, we should've stopped our 'saviour' act once we got back Mira from Tartaros, but even then we still saved you! Do you feel NO gratitude?"

"Don't talk to Lady like th-" Orga started.

"I will talk to that bitchess however I want! I do not give a damn about what any of you think! For once, have you considered us Fairies as anything else but talk or... Just shut up! Use those brains of your's if you even have them! Are your hearts made of stone? Do they have no emotions apart from hatred?! Why, is it that we Fairies are always the ones that save you? That help you! We saved the world a couple times! We have defeated the Baram Alliance! We defeated, yeah we did, none of the other guilds apart from Cait Shelter, Oracion Seis! We defeated Grimore Heart, fought a war! We defeated Tartaros the very guild that the bitchess was in! Hell, we stood against Zeref, Acnologia, we even defeated future Rogue! Show some more respect, we are rightfully the number one guild in Fiore, we beat you, face it!" Bisca yelled, venting out all her emotions. "All we ask for is respect, and kindness... Why can't you give that to us, what's wrong, are you scared?"

"Respect? Kindness? You weren't even participating in the Grand Magic Games!" Minerva retorted. "You are like a piece of paper, under my shoe! I don't need you, no one does, so leave my sight! Go die in a freaking hole! What are you going to do if I just killed you?"

"You can't, that's the thing, you can't kill me, and you know it." Bisca screamed.

"But I can kill her." Minerva whispered cruelly, as a single tear that betrayed her stature, slipped down her cheek. In the next instant Lucy was gone, the koala with her.

"Where is she?" whispered Mira, dread creeping in to her voice. Minerva didn't reply. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Where she belongs!" Minerva replied with a scream, she spun on her heels and left the compartment, to cry.

"For someone who always talks about caring about other people's emotions, you are oblivious to anyone else's but those that are close to you." Orga said, angrily.

"She... Did... Kinda... Deserve... It." Sting panted out.

"Sting! How can you betray Lady like-"

A fist collided with Orga's face, it was Rufus's. Rufus's mask covered his eyes, making it impossible to tell how he was feeling. I wondered what was wrong, Rufus was usually calm and collected, never lashing out. The bandits of Hell Fire or something, it didn't seem like they still had the ability to do this, so was it his free will or not?

"Orga, grow a spine? What has Minerva ever done for you? She has always been calling us trashy, weak, pathetic, and yet you still admire her, call her lady when she is the lamia, call her mistress when she is the manticore, call her beautiful when she is a beast, you are the prey she hunts, she attacks, she teases. You follow her through fire and beg to be burned, you will go up in ashes when she shows you, what only you can't see, what you desire to not be seen. What you are oblivious to, then, when she turns her serpentine tongue upon you, spitting poison, then you will be, at last, consumed by the flames, as they hungrily feast upon your disbelief, doubt, fear, hate, love all of you will be consumed. Until you are nothing more than ashes. Then it will be too late, and no one, will be there to sweep you in to a jar, to hold you together. And no one, not even I or Rogue, will be there upon your grave, singing your requiem." I listened to Rufus give his speech, and nodded in agreement, staring at Sting straight in the eye.

"I have a spine! More than you, or any of you! I am willing to give her a chance, to let her show us who she is, truly is! You people are cowards because she went through the transition of becoming a demon! You shun her, only respect her out of fear, obey out of habit! Has she not suffered enough, give her a break! You think I haven't heard the words she speaks?" Orga was about to continue after he took a deeo breath, puffing with anger.

"We were all willing to accept her when she came back to Saber Tooth." Rufus said quietly. "We didn't care if she was a demon or not, we wanted to show her that we had changed. Yet, she continued to be who she was, without a single change, insulting, demeaning, proud. She wanted us to change back in to those people, those that spat upon the bonds of nakama, the ones that laughed at the weak, the ones who had no love or respect. We wanted her to know that we were there for her, we tried opening up to her, we tried opening her up to us, we tried showing her that we cared! We shun her now, because we want her to reach out to us! To try and grasp on to us, keep us from slipping away. But she let the water slip through her fingers and roam through the earth that she thought she could tread upon. As we became free, she tread upon the sprouts of grass, the beliefs, the hope, the bonds, the joy, the fruition if our work." Rufus said. "She tread upon all that we stood for, knocking us down and out of the way... How can you still respect her?"

Orga was at a loss for words as he listened to Rufus's rant. Rufus indicated to the door then Sting, I realized her was making Orga chose between Minerva or us. I never knew Rufus had this kind of depth, being laid back, but joyful and poetic. Then Minerva came back, with her cutting remarks, cutting down everything, just as he said. He turned, cold, calm, indifferent, easily irritated but he listened to her, calculating plans and strategies and everything else that Minerva needed. He turned in to Minerva's most useful tool. And he hated it.

"Why are you making me chose, I thought you adored Minerva... I thought we were buddies or the best of friends." Orga said pleadingly, but Rufus remained cold and repeated the indication. "Rufus... Don't do this." He recieved the same response. Everyone's eyes bore into him, he fearfully glanced around the room to see the harshness in all our eyes. "You... Are no better than her." he whispered before running after Minerva.

"I think I'm getting a compartment with Mira okay..." Bisca said softly, breaking the long silence. She tugged Mira's hand who snapped out of her stupefied state and followed her. "Anyone want to... Join us?"

"I will." Laxus said with Gajeel slung over his shoulder. They left the compartment with Pantherlily toddling after them. "Take care of Lucy for me, no... Us okay?"

"Of course." Rufus said, with a heavy hearted half smile. Laxus nodded gratefully, before exiting the compartment.

Rufus stood up and plucked the koala off Lucy's head, which made her groan a little. She let go of me, still sleeping, and started searching for something. Rufus placed the koala on the seat next to me and she picked it up and started cuddling it. I stared at Lucy's angelic sleeping face, peacefully upon it was a sweet contented smile that could light up the darkest of nights.

"I never knew you could resist motion sickness that well Rogue, nor did I know that you could be that poetic." Rufus said teasingly, trying to conceal his sadness. I stared at him blankly. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I stared at Lucy's angelic sleeping face, peacefully upon it was a sweet contented smile that could light up the darkest of nights."

"Wow... I never knew... Rogue actually... Liked... Lucy." Sting moaned. "He's not... Homosexual... After all."

"Did I, actually say that?" I asked, taking in an extra large breath to keep myself from vomiting.

The train is now approaching Magnolia town again for fixing the train and dropping off the bandits. Please stay seated and remain calm for the rest of the ride.

I listened to the speaker, and considered face palming. I just sighed, exhausted and pressed my forehead against my palms, and shut my eyes, trying to gain some sleep after all the restless nights I had before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Read and review, if you want to know the details of why haven't been updating as recently PM me and I'll tell you. Thank you to everyone who followed or favourited my story, also, I'm sorry if I alternate between American English and British English spellings because school messed up my brain. The poll on Minerva is still up.**

**Kali-chan is out.**


End file.
